A Twist of Fate 3: The New Heirs
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: This is part three of my Twist of Fate series. See inside for more details. Rates T for some mild swaring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well folks here we are again part three of my A Twist of Fate trilogy. If you haven't read my first two stories please read them and as always any fimilar characters are Disney's property and the rest belong to me. Enjoy.**

**A Twist of Fate 3: The New Heirs**

**Ch 1 Problems Ahead**

"Hey Kopa heads up!" a voice shouted. A golden lion with amber eyes and an almost fully grown red mane popped up his head only to have a medium sized rock hit him squarly in the head. "Oww," the lion known as Prince Kopa of the Pridelands, groaned rubbing his head. "Max you really gotta watch where you throw these things."

"Sorry Kopa," Max said feeling bad that he had hit Kopa. "But it was Scottie's fault. He should have caught the rock." The young meercat shot his twin brother a glare as he said this last part.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't throw," Scottie said walking up to his brother.

"I can throw plenty good," Max argued crossing his arms. "You can't catch."

"Can so," Scottie yelled.

"Cannot!" Max shouted.

"Ok ok enough you too," Kopa said. "Why don't you go find Zuri and Jasiri and play?"

"Ok," the twins said running off to find the two Princesses.

"Finaly," Kopa said with a sigh. "Some time alone." However his time alone was short lived when his father, King Simba, came walking up along with his Queen and Kopa's step-mother, Nala. "Hey Dad. Hey Nala," Kopa said with a smile.

"Hey Kopa," Simba said returning his son's smile. "I'm glad I found you. We need to do some training together you and I."

"Ah Dad do I have to?" Kopa groaned. "I just want to relax today."

"I'm sorry son but if you're going to be King one day you have to be trained," Simba said his amber eyes serious. "No come on let's go."

"Fine," Kopa grumbled getting up. "See ya Nala." After Simba gave his mate a nuzzle the father and son were off to do some training.

"Have fun you two," Nala called. Just then Nala was joined by Kopa's mother, Tama who had her three month old son, Kali with her. "Hey guys what are you two up too?" Nala said with a smile.

"Just taking a little walk," Tama replied. Before Tama could continue Max and Scotty came tearing through along with Nala's daughters Zuri and Jasiri.

"Come on Kali come play with us," Zuri said her amber eyes sparkling.

"Yeah come on Kal'," Jasiri piped up her green eyes shining.

"Can I go Mom?" the rusty brown cub asked looking up at his mother.

"Of course," Tama said with a smile. "Just be back by dark."

"Alright!" Max shouted jumping on Kali's back a sitting on his head while Scotty did the same to Jasiri. "Let's roll!" With that the youngsters were off in search of adventure. As she watched her daughters go Nala let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"What?" Tama asked giving her friend a questioning look.

"I was just thinking how much energy those girls have," Nala replied. "You're lucky you didn't have twin boys Tama otherwise we'd all be in big trouble."

"My thoughts exactly," Tama said with a laugh. "But at least we've got Kopa and Kiara to help us with them."

"Thank the Kings for that," Nala said. With that the Queen and the former Queen began to walk back towards Priderock to help with the afternoon hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Simba were heading towards the Outland border to make sure that nothing was happening there. Once the two lions reached the border they were met by Banazi and Chuni, their new allies. "Hey there guys what's goin' on?" Banazi said as he and his brother-in-law apporached the father and son.

"Not much," Simba said. "Anything happening in your territory?"

"Nothing at all," Chuni replied. Just then Chuni's mate, Shenzi came onto the scene along with their son, Nunzi and his future mate, Shawni.

"Kopa it's good to see you man," Nunzi said walking over to his friend.

"You too Nunzi," Kopa said with a smile. "It's been too long."

"I agree," Nunzi said. "You feel like taking a walk and catching up?"

"I'd like that," Kopa said. Then he turned towards Simba and said, "Is it ok Dad?"

"Sure son we can finish tomarrow," Simba said.

"Come on Shawni," Nunzi said.

"You go on Nunzi," Shawni said. "I wouldn't want to interfere with male bonding."

"You sure?" Nunzi asked, not wanting his future mate to feel left out. Shawni nodded and after giving her and his mother a nuzzle Nunzi and Kopa were off.

"So Simba how's the twins doing?" Chuni asked.

"Yeah I hear they're a couple a handfuls," Shenzi piped up.

"Yeah they are," Simba admitted with a small laugh. "But not as much as Timon and Toda's boys are. Zuri is a lot like me and Jasiri is a lot like Nala and when you put them together it's trouble."

"I'm just glad I was smart and only had one kid," Shenzi said. The trio then spent the rest of the afternoon just catching up.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Nunzi were doing plenty of catchup themselves mostly talking about their furture mates and how happy they were. As they were talking Kopa heard a rustling come from the bushes and the golden Prince stopped dead in his tracks. "Nunzi did you hear that?" Kopa asked his amber eyes darting to the bush.

"I didn't hear anything," Nunzi said his voice low.

"It came from the bushes," Kopa whispered. "Listen." Just then the duo heard the rustling again.

"I heard it that time," Nunzi whispered.

"Whose there?" Kopa called. "Show yourself." Silence. "If you don't show yoursefl I'll be forced to come in after you," Kopa called again. "You've got to the count of three. One... Two... Three. Ok that's it I'm coming in."

"No don't I'm coming out," a voice cried out. At that moment Kopa and Nunzi heard rustling and a figure emerged from the bushes. When the pair saw who it was they let out a gasp of surprise.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kopa hissed.

**A/N well there you go ch 1 complete. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Review please**


	2. Return of The Fallen

**A/N thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's the newest installment **

**Ch 2 Return of the Fallen**

"I guess you're pretty surprised to see me," the figure said stepping closer to Kopa.

"Oh you could say that," Kopa hissed glaring at the figure. "You still didn't ansewer my quiestion. What are you doing here Vera?"

"Well that's a funny way of talking to your grandmother," Vera snapped. Then she shook her head and said in a much calmer voice. "I've come to ask for forgiveness from Simba and Tama. And of course from you dear Kopa."

"Why the Hell would he forgive you?" Nunzi growled. "After everything you've done. You consipered with Mheetu and almost killed Simba. Then you left your own daughter to die at the paws of his mate."

"Nobody asked for your opinion you filth!" Vera snarled glaring at Nunzi.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Kopa roared jumping to his friend's defense. "If anyone is filth around here it's you Vera!"

"What's going on here?" a voice cried out. The group turned around and saw Tama and Nala standing there along with Zuri, Jasiri, and Kali. When Tama saw Vera her brown eyes went wide with shock and surprise. "Mom?!" the former Queen cried. "But what... I mean how? What are you doing here?"

"She says she want forgivness Mom," Kopa explained sitting next to his mother.

"Is that true?" Tama asked her voice low.

"Yes it is," Vera said. Then the sandy brown lioness then looked at Kali, who was snuggled aganist his mother's leg, and smiled. "I see you and Simba have had another cub."

"Not that it's any of you business but Kali isn't Simba's son," Tama snapped. "Tojo is my mate now and he is Kali's father."

"Well regardless of who his father is I'm just glad I have another grandchild," Vera said leaning closer to Kali who looked up at his mother with confusion in his brown eyes.

"Mom?" Kali said in a small voice. "Is she really my grandma?"

"Yeah kiddo she's our grandmother," Kopa said still glaring at Vera. "Come on little brother we're going home now."

"But Kopa," Zuri said with confusion as she and her sister began to fallow their brother. "I thought your grandma was mean and a bad lion."

"She is," Kopa said loudly looking directly at Vera. "She's evil plain and simple. So keep you distance from her Zuri and you too Jasiri or else she may throw you off a cliff like she did Dad."

"She tried to kill Daddy?" Zuri said her amber eyes wide.

"You're right Kopa she is a very bad lion," Jasiri piped up. The creamy Princess shot Vera a glare when she said this last part.

"What do you know about evil you little brat," Vera hissed.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that!" Nala growled narrowing her green eyes at the other lioness. "And if you think that Simba's going to forgive you then you are sadly mistaken. Simba will never forgive you."

"I think that's a call Simba would want to make himself don't you think?" Vera said boldly stiffining up.

"You bet he would," Tama snarled glaring at her mother. "Kopa honey after you take your siblings back would you please tell your father what has happened."

"Sure Mom," Kopa said. "Come on guys let's go." With that the golden Prince was off taking his three sibling with him. Nunzi shot Vera one last glare before he too went off in the direction of Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

After dropping the cubs off at Priderock where Jara and Zira would look after them Kopa and Nunzi went off in search of Simba. As luck would have it they didn't have to look very far. Simba was returing form patrol along with Tojo and Nuka. "Dad I'm glad I found you," Kopa said running up to the three lions. "You're not going to believe what happened."

"What is it Kopa?" Simba asked giving his son his full attention.

"Vera's back," Kopa said quickly deciding to get right ot the point.

"What?!" Tojo and Nuka cried at the same time. "What the Hell does she want?" Tojo growled anger flashing in his brown eyes.

"She says she wants forgiveness," Kopa said. "But I trust her about as much as I trust a rabid hyena. No offence Nunzi."

"None taken," Nunzi said with a small smile.

"I hear ya there Kopa," Tojo said his brown eyes firery as he thought about his mother-in-law coming back to wreak havoic on his family. Then the pale lion turned towards the golden King and said, "What are you going to do about her Simba?"

"I guess I have no choice but to find Vera and see what she has to say," Simba said matter-of-factly.

"Simba you can't be serious," Nuka said his red eyes wide with surprise.

""I'm deadly serious Nuka," Simba said turning to face his friend. "I fully intend on finding out what exactly Vera is up to."

"Dad please tell me you don't think Vera's really serious about wanting forgivness," Kopa said turning to face his father.

"No Kopa I don't," Simba said. "I'm not a fool you know. But I should at least hear what she has to say. Who knows maybe she's realized that she made a huge mistake by allying herself with Mheetu. But I highly doubt that."

"Same here," Tojo said. "But if you're going to talk to her Simba then I think that me and Nuka should go with you."

"I agree with Tojo on this one," Nuka said nodding his head.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Simba said. Kopa opened his mouth to say something but Simba held up his paw to silence him. "Kopa I think it was best for you and Nunzi to stay here. Or better yet go back to Priderock and help Zira and JAra with the cubs. I'm sure they need the help."

"But Dad," Kopa began but he quickly closed his mouth when Simba gave him a stern look. "Fine," he grumbled. With that Kopa and Nunzi began to walk towards Priderock while Simba, Nuka, and Tojo headed to the spot where Kopa had said Vera was.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala and Tama were sitll waiting with Vera both lioness trying to figure the older lioness out. "What do you think she's up to?" Nala whispered in Tama's ear.

"I have no idea," Tama whispered back. "But considering what she's done in the past I'm sure it's nothing good."

"You know," Vera said suddenly causing Nala and Tama to jump. "If you want to know something then why don't you just ask me?"

"Oh right and you're just going to tell us the truth huh?" Nala said the sarcasim dripping.

"You should know all about decpetion," Vera snapped. "After all your parents were the King and Queen of decpetion."

"But that didn't stop you fom joining forces with their son now did it?" Nala snapped back her green eyes fiery.

"You little bitch!" Vera snarled. But before things could get out of hand Simba, Nuka and Tojo appered causing the lionesses to stop and look at them. "Simba I'm so glad you came to see me," Vera said her attitude completly changing.

"Save the act Vera," Simba said coldly. "The only reason I came here was because I want to know exactly what it is you want."

"I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything I've done," Vera said sounding sincere. "I realize now how worng I was for betraying you Simba and you too Tama. I was a fool to ally myself with the likes of Meehtu and Guri. I just only hope that you both can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Simba said rasing an eyebrow. "After you allyed yourself with a lion who almost killed my son then conspired with him in an attempt to kill me. Then you left your own daughter to die at the paws of his mate."

"I know what I did was horriable," Vera said with emotion. "And I have to live with that everyday. I feel extremly guilty about that. And truly ashamed."

"You damn well should be ashamed of yourself," Tojo snapped. Simba shot his friend a sharp look which the pale lion ignored. "After all the crap you've pulled you have the nerve to show your face here again and pretend you're sorry for what you've done."

"I'm not pretending Tojo," Vera said glaring at her son-in-law. "I mean every word of what I said."

"Yeah right," Tojo scoffed rolling his brown eyes. "You mst really think we're stupid Vera. Well we're not falling for it. Right Simba?"

Simba opened his mouth to respond but before he could Tama spoke up, "Simba I think we should give her the benifit of the doubt."

"What?!" Tojo exclaimed surprised at his mate's words. "Tama you can't be serious."

"Tojo she's still my mother," Tama said. "And she's Kali and Kopa's grandmother and if she says shes sorry then I think we should believe her until she proves otherwise."

"Tama's right," Simba chimed in causing Nala to give her mate a look a surprise. Simba saw Nala's look and said quickly. "I am very much aware of what she's done but she does truly seam sorry and I think we should accept her apoligy."

"Thank you Simba," Tama said softly.

"But don't think that means you can come back to Priderock," Simba snapped whipping around to face his former mother-in-law. "You are to stay here in the gorge where you will be watched very closely. Then if you can prove you're trustworthy you can come back to Priderock. But don't expect that to be anytime soon. Understand Vera?"

"Yes Simba I understand," Vera said. Then the sandy brown lioness turned towards her daughter and said, "Thank you Tama for defending me."

"Don't make me regret it," Tama said curtly as she and Tojo turned and walked towards Priderock with the rest of the group close behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile from the shadows a dark figure had been watching the entire exchange. "Fools," the figure cackled. "This plan is going perfectly. I knew that Tama would fall for Vera's act. Now it's only a matter of time before Simba lets her back into his Pride. Then she can finish what we started. It'll be perfect."

"Uh boss," a dusty brown lion with blue eyes named Windu said. "What if Simba figures out our plan."

"He won't," the figure said. "But just in case I think it would be good to have a plan B. Windu gather the rest of the pride together we need to discuss our future plans."

"You got in boss," Windu said as he ran off to gather the rest of the pride so they can talk about bringing down Simba.

**A/n well there you go ch 2 done. Who do you think the figure is? Let me know in a review please**


	3. Darkness Looms

**A/n Thank you to Queen Simba94, Starzinmieyez, and Vukasin for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 3 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Darkness Looms**

Meanwhile back at Priderock Kopa was pacing back and forth waiting for his parents and step parents to return. Nunzi watched his friend pace and tried to get him to sit down.

"I can't relax Nunzi," Kopa said still pacing. Nunzi opened his mouth to respond but Kopa quickly snapped. "Look if you're going to argue with me then you can just go home!"

"If that's going to be you attitude then I will!" Nunzi snapped back. With that the young hyena got up and stormed away.

"Kopa honey don't you think you were a bit harsh on him" Kopa's fiance, Tafina said sitting near the cave entrence watching Kopa. "You were really mean."

"I know I was Tafina but I just can't help it ," Kopa said still pacing. "All this waiting for my dad to come back and tell me that he sent my so called grandmother packing is making me crazy. I'll find Nunzi later and apoligize."

"Kopa buddy you're dad's not an idiot," Kopa's friend Kovu said as he too watched his friend pace along wiht his future mate Kiara, who was also Kopa's step-sister. "He knows when someone is feeding his a bunch a bull. He'll see right threw Vera's lies."

"I hope you're right Kovu," Kopa said. Just then Max and Scottie came tearing threw along with Jasiri and Zuri and Kali.

"Hey you kids better knock it off right now!" Timon shouted as he and his mate Toda came running out of the cave. "I sware you kids are gonna be the death of me."

"Timon honey calm down," Toda said with a laugh. "I sware ever since Pumbaa left to go back to the jungle you've been nothing but moody."

"Moody?! Me?!" Timon cried. "Oh excuse me if your sons are making me crazy."

"Oh so their my sons are they?" Toda said rasing an eyebrow. "Timon like it or not those boys take after you."

"Um I hate to interrupt guys," Kopa said suddenly. "But I have something to tell you guys. And its not good news."

"You mean that Vera's back right?" Toda asked. "We heard."

"Yeah so what's Simba gonna do about her?" Timon asked looking at Kopa.

"I wish I knew Timon," Kopa replied.

"I hope Daddy dosen't let her stay," Zuri said her green eyes serious. "She's mean."

"Yeah I don't like her either," Jasiri chimed in darting her amber eyes to her older brother as she spoke.

"Is she really our grandmother?" Kali asked looking up at Kopa with big brown eyes.

"Yeah little brother unfortunatly she is," Kopa said with a scowl. "I just wish Dad and the others would get back already."

"Honey have some patients," Tafina said nuzzling her future mate. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I hope you're right," Kopa said. With that Kopa got up and began to pace again as he and the others awaited the King's return. As luck would have it they didn't have to wait very long for just at that moment Simba returned along with Nala and the rest of the gang.

"Dad what's going on?" Kopa said as he ran to greet his father. "What did you decide to do about Vera?"

"Whoa slow down there son," Simba said with a slight laugh. "Take a deep breath." Kopa stopped and took a deep breath. "That's better. Now here's the deal. I'm going to allow Vera to stay."

"What?!" Kopa shouted outraged. "Dad you can't really mean that you trust Vera now!" But Simba held up his paw to silence his son.

"Kopa I don't trust Vera at all," Simba continued. "I fully intend to keep an eye on her to see if she's on the up and up."

"Well I'm glad that you haven't totally lost your mind," Kopa said.

"Kopa you father knows what he's doing," Tama said gently.

"He had better," Nala muttered. "But I trust his judgement. And you should to Kopa."

"You're right Nala," Kopa said. Then he looked at Tama and said, "You're right to Mom. Dad does know what he's doing and I do turst his judgement. I just hope he dosen't regret this."

"He won't Kopa," Tafina declared. "Simba just asked me and Kiara to take the first watch. If that's ok with you."

"It's fine," Kopa replied. "Just be careful honey. You to Kiara." He looked at his step sister when he said this last part.

"We've got each other's back," Kiara said with a smile. "Right 'Fina?" She turned to her friend when she said this last part

"Right Ki'," Tafina replied returning the smile. After giving their lovers nuzzles the two lionesses were off to go to their hiding spot where they would keep watch over Vera without being seen.

"Hey where's Kiara going?" Zuri asked as she joined the others.

"She's going to do something for me," Simba replied.

"Can I go?" Zuri asked her amber eyes lighting up.

"Me too," Jasiri said her green eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm afraid not," Simba ansewered causing his daughters to let out groans of disappointment. "Look how about we make a deal hmm?"

"What kind of deal?" Zuri asked looking at her father.

"Well how about we go out patroling?" Simba suggested. "Just the three of us. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" the two Princesses shouted jumping up and down.

"Well then let's go," Simba said with a laugh. With that the golden King left taking the creamy Princess and her golden sister with him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands trouble was brewing. Windu had gathered the rest of his pride and together they were discussing their plans. "Well one things for certein we can't rely on Vera alone to accompish our plan," a tan lioness named Chura said.

"You are absolutly right Chura," the dark figure said. "But like I was telling Windu we have a plan B."

"Which is?" Chura asked looking at her leader.

"Why isn't it obvious?" the figure asked. "We get Tafina to help us."

"Do you really think she'll help us?" a golden lioness named Flua asked. "I thought she was on Simba's side."

"Oh she'll help us all right," the dark figure said their eyes gleaming. "In fact I know just where to find her." With that the dark figure pulled Flua close and whispered in her ear where to find Tafina. "Now get going!" they hissed.

"Sure thing boss," Flua said as she ran off in the direction of the Pridelands in order to bring Tafina back.

"Are you sure about this?" Chura asked the Dark Figure. "I mean how can you be sure that Tafina will go along with this?"

"Oh I can promise you that she will," the Dark Figure repiled. "After all she is my daughter."

**A/n well there you go ch 3 complete. How'd you like the twist. Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	4. Trouble

**A/N A special thanks to Queen Simba94, starzinmieyez, and my Guest reviewer who reviewed my last chapter. I really love reading those great reviews. Here's ch 4 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 4 Trouble**

Chura turned and stared at the Dark Figure her brown eyes wide with surprise. "Your daughter?" she asked, shocked. "You never told me you had a daughter"

"Yes well I don't like to talk about her much," the Dark Figure said. "After all she did join forces with my enemy. Hell she's even betrothed to marry Simba's son."

"All the more reason I have to question her willingness to help us," Chura said.

"You're forgetting that I can be very convincing when I want to be," the figure said. "I'm sure that if need be I can convince Tafina to join forces with us. That is if Flua can convince her to come here without making her suspisious."

"I know Flua very well," Chura pointed out. "And she can be very convincing herself. If anyone can get Tafina to come here without suspision it's her."

"She had better," the Dark Figure hissed. "Or she will be very sorry."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Flua had reached the area where the Dark Figure had said Tafina would be. However once she got there she saw that Tafina was not alone. "Damn it," she thought with a growl. "What the Hell is Nala's brat doing with her?" Then Flua noticed that the two lionesse appeared to be hiding and watching something or someone. The golden lioness turned her head to see what they were looking at and she saw Vera laying down in the nearby gorge sleeping. "So they're watching Vera are they?" she thought with a smile. "Intreasting." Flua took this opportunity to distract Kiara so she could get Tafina's attention. She threw a rock nearby making sure it made a loud enough noise. "What was that?" Kiara whispered her brown eyes wide.

"I'll go check it out," Tafina offered as she began to get up.

"No I'll go you stay here," Kiara insisted. Before Tafina could protest the pale lioness got up to investigate the noise leaving Tafina by herself. Once she was sure Kiara was gone Flua snuck behind Tafina and put one paw over her mouth and the other she wrapped around the rusty brown lioness' neck with her claws extended. "Say one word and you're dead," Flua hissed in Tafina's ear. After removing her paw from Tafina's mouth Flua growled, "Come with me or not only will you die but so will you're pretty little friend there."

"Who are you?" Tafina whispered terrified.

"Who I am is not important," Flua hissed. "The important thing is what I will do to you and your friend if you don't move your ass! Now!" With that the golden lioness gave the other lioness a hard shove and the two were gone before Kiara returned.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had been investagating the strange noise only to come up with nothing. Shaking her head with disbelief the pale lioness began to turn back only to feel a sharp blow on the back of her head. Kiara let out a cry of both surprise and pain and fell to the ground out cold.

"That'll teach you to snoop you little brat," Vera hissed with a smerk satisfied with herself. "Score one for the boss. And big points for me when it's revealed that I took down Nala's brat."

"Oh my what happened here?" Zazu said having been flying overhead. Upon seeing Kiara lying on the ground Zazu's eyes grew wide. "Oh dear. I'll go get Tojo and Nala at once." Before Vera could protest Zazu flew off leaving a flustered Vera behind. Vera thought about running off but decided aganist it and instead she stayed with Kiara hoping that Tojo and Nala wouldn't assume that she had hurt their daughter. She knew of course that the possiability was slim to none. She just hoped that she could be convincing enough to make them think it was an accident.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Flua and Tafina had arrived in the Outlands where the Dark Figure was waiting along with Wandu and Chura. "Well it's about time Flua," Windu said blowing his sandy borwn mane out of his eyes.

"Oh shut up Windu," Flua snapped rolling her grey eyes at her brother.

"Why am I here?" Tafina piped up suddenly causing the others to look at her with surprise. "I have a right to know why I've been brought here don't you think?"

"Why my dear you've been brought here to talk to me," the Dark Figure said stepping out from the shadows. When Tafina saw the Dark shadow her green eyes went wide with surprise and she let out a gasp. "Surprised to see me?" the Dark Figure asked with a laugh.

"You're supposed to be dead," Tafina whispered still in shock over who was standing before her.

"Yes well it looks like I managed to survive," the Figure said with sarcasim. "No thanks to you."

"I was a cub," Tafina said with a shake of her head trying to pull herself together. "And if I had an idea that you were alive I would have..."

"You would have what?" the Figure snapped interrupting Tafina. "Looked for me? I hardly think so." The Dark Figure was glaring at Tafina their eyes like icy daggers.

"What do you want?" Tafina snapped impatiently.

"You're going to help me take down Simba," the Dark Figure said simply.

"And why would I do that?" Tafina asked glaring at the Figure.

"Because you owe me," the Figure growled. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here right now Tafina. You owe me your life."

"I owe you nothing," Tafina spat. "I owe Simba everything. Him and Kopa and the rest of my pride are my family."

"I am your family!" the Dark Figure roared.

"You are nothing to me Father!" Tafina roared back bearing her teeth at Mheetu. "You hear me! Nothing! And there is no way in Hell I'll ever help you!"

"Oh you'll help me all right," Mheetu snarled. "And there's a very good reason for that."

"And what's that," Tafina growled still glaring at her father.

"If you don't then I'll kill your precious Kopa," Mheetu said simply. "Or better yet I'll kill his little sisters. After all they're much easier to get to."

"You wouldn't," Tafina gasped her eyes wide.

"Wouldn't I?" Mheetu asked. "Of course if you help me then I really don't see any reason to harm the cubs. The choice is yours my dear."

"Then I guess I have no choice," Tafina said with a defeated sigh. "I'll help you."

**A/n well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Hope you liked it and please review. BTW in case I haven't said this before I'm not the best speller in the world and I don't have spell check so sorry if the spelling is off.**


	5. A Dire Situation

**A/N thank you to starzinmieyez, mimoo 01, and Queen Simb94 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 5 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 A Dire Situation**

"I knew you'd see things my way my dear," Mheetu said with a sneer. "Now go run along back to your precious fiance and remember not a word to anyone. I have spies everywhere and I will know if you warn anyone and there will be dire consequences. Am I clear?"

"Yeah you're clear," Tafina said glaring at her father. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may go," Mheetu said. "We'll be in touch."

"Oh and Tafina," Flua said as Tafina was turning to leave. "Would you be a dear and warn Vera that she's being watched. Wouldn't want her to do anything to raise Simba's suspisions."

"I knew she was lying about changing," Tafina said with a growl. "But don't worry I'll warn her." With that Tafina turned and walked back towards the Pridelands.

"You think she'll really help us?" Flua asked sitting beside her leader.

"She'd be a fool not to," Mheetu pointed out. "And trust me my daughter is no fool."

"I hope you're right," Flua said.

"Never question me!" Mheetu roared pouncing on Flua and pinning her to the ground. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes my lord you do," Flua said her brown eyes filled with fear.

"Good," Mheetu said letting Flua up. "Now go away. I must send word to Vera that we are ready to inact our plan." With that Flua left to go on the hunt with the rest of her pride.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Nala had arrived on the scene along with Tama and Simba. "Oh my baby!" Nala cried running over to her fallen daughter. "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tojo asked glaring at Vera. "Vera attacked Kiara! Didn't you Vera?!" Tojo advanced on Vera his teeth bared and his claws extended.

"Tojo I didn't attack your daughter I sware!" Vera shouted backing away from Tojo her brown eyes wide with fear.

"A likely story," Tojo growled still advancing on Vera.

"It's the truth!" Vera protessed trying to sound as convincing as possiable. The sandy brown lioness looked over at her daughter with pleading eyes. "Tama please tell your mate..."

"Why should I tell him anything?" Tama interrupted glaring at her mother. "For all I know you really did attack Kiara."

"Tama I didn't..." Vera began. But the sandy brown lioness was cut off by Nala's roar of fury.

"Enough!" she roared her green eyes blazing. "Enough of your lies Vera!"

"Nala I sware to you on my life that I didn't attack Kiara," Vera said trying to look and sound innocent.

"Ok Vera if you didn't attack Kiara then who did?" Simba asked trying very hard not to lose his temper.

"It was an accident," Vera declared with extra emotion on her voice. "I was just minding my own business and suddenly she appeared and I guess I startled her because the next thing I knew she stumbled backwards and fell and hit her head on the ground."

"Pshh yeah right," Tojo scoffed rolling his brown eyes. The pale lion then turned to his golden friend and said, "You're not buying this are you Sim'?"

"Tojo I think we have to reserve judgement on this one," Simba said. Tojo opened his mouth to protest but Simba quickly held up his paw to silence him. "Tojo I don't believe her for a second but I think that before we do anything rash we should wait to get all the facts first."

"Tojo honey I think Simba's right," Tama said rubbing against Tojo.

Tojo looked over at Nala who nodded her head in approval. Letting out a sigh Tojo said, "Fine I'll wait but I promise you this Simba if I find out that she's responsable for my daughter getting hurt I will rip her apart."

"No agrument there 'Jo," Simba said shooting Vera a glare. "But right now let's get Kiara back to Priderock so Rafiki can take a look at her." With that Simba gently picked up Kaira's front half while Tojo and Nala picked up her lower half. "You come to Vera," Simba said as he began to carry Kiara back. "I want to keep an eye on you myself just in case." With that Vera began to walk along with Tama back to Priderock. As she walked Vera thought, "Man this really sucks. This really puts a damper on my plans with Mheetu. Damnit why the Hell did Kiara have to show up like that. And why did I have to be so stupid and attack her like that? Now there's no way I can sneak off to meet with Mheetu. Damn it all to Hell." With a low growl Vera continued the walk to Priderock in complete silence dreading what would happen when she didn't show up for her meeting with Mheetu.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Tafina had returned from her meeting with her father. As soon as she walked up the side of Priderock the rusty brown lioness was greeted by Kopa who gave his future mate a nuzzle. "How'd everything go?" the golden Prince asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tafina said nervously.

"I was talking about your stake out with Kiara," Kopa said with a slight laugh. "Geeze what's your problem 'Fina? Why so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," Tafina said quickly letting out a nervous laugh. "What makes you think that I'm nervous?"

"Honey what's wrong?" Kopa asked concerned for his fiance. "You're acting really wierd. Did something happen?"

"No...I mean yes...I mean..." Tafina stammered. Then suddenly Kovu appeared along with Zuri, Jasiri, and Kali. "Hey you're back," Kovu said with a smile.

"Yea!" Jasiri cried running over to Tafina and rubbling against her front leg. Then the creamy lioness cub looked around her amber eyes scanning the area. "Hey where's Kiara?" she asked. "Didn't she come back with you?"

"You mean she isn't back yet?" Tafina asked her green eyes filled with worry.

"Wait I'm confused," Kovu said wrinkling his brow. "I thought that you and Kiara were on this spying expadition together."

"We were," Tafina said. "But then we got seperated. That's why I was acting so nervous before Kopa. But I was hoping that she had come back here. I guess I was wrong."

"Oh man we'd better go look for her," Kovu declared/

"Right behind you Kovu," Kopa said. But before the two lions could go anywhere the others returned carrying a still unconsious Kiara with them.

"Kiara!" Kovu and Kopa cried out their eyes wide with shock. "What happened?" Kovu managed to choke out.

"I think I know, " Kopa said with a growl having noticed that Vera was with the group. "You did this didn't you Vera?"

"Kopa we don''t know anything yet son," Simba said after gently placing his step-daughter on the ground. "We have to wait until Kiara wakes upto get all the facts. Until then we are not to jump to conclusions. Am I clear?" Simba gave his son a stern look as he said this last part.

"Yeah you're clear," Kopa said his voice a low growl as he glared at his grandmother. Just then Rafiki came on the scene on began to examine Kiara. While the mandrill was examining the young lioness Tafina approached Vera and took her to the side while the others were distracted.

"I know you're working with my father," she whispered. Vera's eyes got wide but she said nothing so Tafina continued, "But don't worry I won't say a word. Due to things beyond my control I'm forced to work with him too. When the others go to bed tonight you can sneak out. There's a hidden exit at the back of the cave."

"Thank you Tafina," Vera whispered back.

"Don't mention it," Tafina hissed. "_Ever._" With that the rusty brown lioness went back to the group and waited on word on her injured friend.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 5 and to all those in the US happy Thanksgiving. Review please.**


	6. The Plan Begins

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep them coming. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 6 The Plan Begins**

After what seamed like hours Rafiki finaly finished his examination of Kiara and had called her parents in to talk with him. Kovu began to fallow but Vitani gently pulled her son back. "Kovu honey I think it's best to let Nala and Tojo handle this," she said gently.

"I know Mom," Kovu said with a sigh. "I'm just so worried about her and all this not knowing is killing me." By now Kovu's voice was shaking and his blue eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Sweetheart I know this is hard for you but you musn't think the worst," Vitani said gently nuzzling her son.

"Your mother is right dear one," Zira said pulling her grandson close to her. "And Kiara is a very strong young lioness. She will be just fine."

"Thanks Grandma Zira," Kovu said with a smile. "I feel better."

"I'm glad my dear," Zira said giving her grandson a nuzzle. Just then Nuka came onto the scene. "How's Kiara doing?" the brown lion asked concern in his red eyes.

"Nala and Tojo are in there with Rafiki now," Kovu explained. "Man Dad I don't know how much more of this waiting I can take."

"You have to be patient son," Nuka said softly.

"I know Dad," Kovu said. "I just..." Just then Nala and Tojo emerged from the cave both of them looking very worried. Upon seeing Simba Nala ran up to her mate and buired her face in his red mane tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Kings above," Tama whispered her brown eyes wide with worry. The sandy brown lioness went up to her mate and said, "Tojo what happened? Is Kiara ok?"

Tojo looked up at his mate tears in his brown eyes, "Rafiki says that Kiara's condition is very serious," Tojo said his voice bearly above a whisper.

"How bad?" Kovu asked his voice cracking. Vitani and Nuka went on either side of their son allowing him to lean of them for support.

"She had a very serious head injury," Tojo continued. "She's in a coma because her brain is swollen. But Rafiki is doing everything he can for her. But there's a very good chance that she won't..." Tojo stopped unable to continue the tears flowing. Tama pulled her mate close and gently soothed him while Simba did the same with Nala.

"Oh man," Kovu whispered unable to hold back the tears. Vitani pulled her son close to her trying to sooth him. "I can't lose Kiara Mom," Kovu sobbed. "I just can't." Then suddenly the young lion turned to Vera rage in his blue eyes. "You!" he roared lunging himself at Vera pinning her to the ground. "You did this!" Kovu snarled his face inches away from Vera's. "I'll kill you!"

"Kovu no!" Simba shouted startling the young lion. "Kovu let her up. Now."

"But Simba she..." Kovu began.

"Kovu we don't know anything for sure," Simba said. "And I know you're upset. We all are. But we musn't do anything rash here."

"Simba's right," Nala piped up suddenly causing everyone to look at the Queen with surprise.

"Nala you can't be serious," Tojo said wiping his eyes with his paw.

"I am serious," Nala said with a sniffle. "And until we know all the facts we shouldn;t do anything we might later regret. Ok you two?" Nala looked at Tojo and Kovu when she said this last part her green eyes pleading. The two lions lookes at each other and nodded in agreement. "Good," Nala said with a sigh. "Now I think the best thing for us to do is just be with Kiara right now." With that Nala, Tojo, and Kovu all went inside the cave to be with Kiara while the others waited outside.

"Oh man what a mess this is," Nuka whispered shaking his head. Then the brown lion turned to Vera and said sharply, "You had better be telling the truth. Or I will personaly tear you apart. Get it?"

"Yes I got it," Vera said trying not to roll her eyes. "Loud and clear." Then the sandy brown lioness turned toward Simba and said, "Would it be alright if I retired for the day?"

"I suppsoe so," Simba said his voice monotone. "But I want you inside the cave near the other lionesses. That way I can be sure you won't try to sneak out."

"She can sleep by me," Tafina offered quickly. "I'll make sure she dosen't make a move and if she does I'll inform you right away."

"Sounds good to me," Simba said with a yawn. "Speaking of sleep I suggest we all try to get some." With that the golden King went inside the cave with the others following close behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night after making sure the others were asleep Tafina nudged Vera with her paw. "You'd better get going," she whispered sharply. "But you'd better be back before dawn. If not I won't cover for you. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Vera whispered back rolling her brown eyes in annoyance. "Don't worry I'm no fool. I'll be back." With that Vera got up and very carefully walked to the back of the cave where she found a place in the rocks where she could sneak out. Little did she know that a little one had woke up and had seen and heard the whole thing.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Mheetu was awaing Vera's arrival. Upon seeing Vera Windu immediatly approached her saying, "You're late."

"I'm aware of that," Vera snapped. "It's a little hard to get away with an entire pride watching every move you make."

"Well I'm just glad you made it Vera," Mheetu said. "I heard about what happened with Nala's brat. Good going."

"Believe it or not that was purly a coincidence," Vera said. "But the good news is that it dosen't look good for her."

"Very good," Mheetu said with an evil smile. "But we need to discuss the plan Vera. I need to make sure that you understand what you are to do."

"I understand Mheetu," Vera said. "I'll get it done. Everything will go according to plan."

"It had better," Mheetu said with a growl his green eyes like daggers. "I'd go and do it alone but since my attack I have yet to gain the strength back that I used to have."

"Well you have nothing to worry about," Vera reassured. "Come tomarrow we will deliver Simba such a hard blow he'll be unable to recover."

"Just make sure Tafina is with you when you make your move," Mheetu said. "That way the other lioness won't be tempted to join you when you lure Nala into our trap. And be sure that her little brats are with her. That way not only will Simba lose his precious mate but he'll also lose his precious children as well."

"There's just one little problem with that Mheetu," Vera said. "There is no way Kopa is going to go anywhere with me. He despises me."

"Then just make sure the two little Princesses are there," Mheetu snapped. "Honestly Vera must I do all the thinking for you?"

"My apoligies Mheetu," Vera said softly. "I'll make it happen."

"Good," Mheetu said. "Tomarrow Windu will be waiting along with Flua and Chura. They should be able to dispose of Nala while you and I take care of the brats."

"Remind me again where this is going to take place?" Windu said blowing his sandy brown mane out of his eyes.

"It's going to happen where Simba least expects it," Mheetu said.

"You mean..." Windu said his grey eyes wide.

"Exactly," Mheetu said with a grin. "The gorge."

**A/N dun dun dun OMG what'll happen now? Stay tuned for ch 7 to find out. And as always please review.**


	7. The Plot Thickens

**A/n I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 7 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 7 The Plot Thickens**

"The gorge?" Vera said her brown eyes wide. "But Mheetu I don't think the gorge is the best place to do..."

"Are you questioning me Vera?" Mheetu roared getting right in Vera's face.

"Calm down Mheetu," Vera said stepping back away from the light brown lion. "I was merely pointing out that the gorge is the first place Simba and Nala would expect something to happen. After all that was the place where Simba's parents were killed years ago."

"Vera may have a point Mheetu," Windu pointed out. "I feel that we should consider enacting our plan elsewhere."

"Like where?" Mheetu said irritated.

"I've got it!" Flua shouted causing the group to look at her. "It's foolproof. Just listen." With that the gloden brown lioness leaned in close and told the group of her plan. "So what do you think?" she asked looking at Mheetu, who she hoped approved.

"I knew there was a reason I picked you to be my mate," Mheetu said giving Flua a nuzzle. "Your plan is genious my dear. Pure genious. Don't you agree Vera?

"I do," Vera said nodding her head in approval.

"Then we're agreed then?" Mheetu said looking at the group. "Tomarrow we shall enact our plan and rid ourselves of those who wronged us." Letting out an evil laugh Mheetu suggested that Vera return to Priderock before she was missed. With that the sandy brown lioness left and headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When Vera arrived back at Priderock she snuck back in threw the secret entrence and laid down beside Tafina. "How'd it go?" Tafina whispered.

"Very well," Vera whispered back. "Tomarrow we enact the plan and Mheetu said if you know what's good for you you'll help me."

"I'm well aware of that," Tafina hissed back irritated. "Don't worry I'll do it."

"Good," Vera whispered. "Sleep tight dear Tafina. Tomarrow is going to be a very eventful day." With that Vera layed her head down and closed her eyes. Tafina did the samething but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep because of the guilty feelings and thought that kept running through her head.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Tafina was up early hoping she could join the lionesses in the morning hunt. However when she wnet outside she was stopped by Vera who whispered in her ear, "You had better be ready today. I've already talked with an informent who said that everything is in place. All we have to do is convince Nala to come with us and bring Zuri and Jasiri with her."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy to convince Nala to go anywhere," Tafina stated. "She's totaly devoted to Kiara and refuses to leave her side."

"Which is exactly why you're going to suggest that she take a little walk to get some air," Vera said simply.

"And how do I explain why the girls have to go?" Tafina asked.

"Just say something about some mother daughter future daughter bonding or some bull like that," Vera said rolling her eyes. "Nala is a real sucker when it comes to that sort of thing."

"And what about you?" Tafina said. "How do we explain why you're going?"

"We don't," Vera said flatly. "I'll simply bump into you guys by accident. It'll be perfect."

Tafina was about to say more when suddenly Kali appeared along with Max and Scottie. "You two being secrective again?" Max asked looking at Tafina and Vera.

"What are you talking about?" Tafina asked nervously.

"He's talkin' about last night," Scottie said crossing his arms and giving Tafina one his tradmark stares that he had inhearted from his father.

"Yeah I heard you two whispering to each other," Max said. "Then I saw her sneak out. Where'd you go anyways?" Max looked at Vera when he said this part.

"None of your..." Vera began but Tafina quickly interrupted her saying, "You must have been dreaming Max. Vera didn't go anywhere last night."

"But I saw..." the six month old pup began.

"You were dreaming," Tafina interrupted forcefully. "I promise you that Vera didn't go anywhere ok?"

"Well..." Max began still not convinced.

"Max Tafina wouldn't lie to you," Kali said looking at his friend. "You must have been dreaming."

"It just seamed so real," Max said softly.

"Dreams are like that sometimes," Tafina said. "Look why don't you guys go find Zuri and Jasiri and tell them to come here?"

"Well ok," Max said as he and his brother climbed on Kali's back and went to find the two Princesses.

"I just want to go on record in saying that I hate this whole thing," Tafina said once they were gone. "And I really hate that I'm being forced into doing this. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to Simba or Nala right now and tell them what you and my father are planning."

"Because if you do then not only will you die a slow and painful death but so will your precious Kopa," Vera said.

"Pshh," Tafina scoffed. "If I know Mheetu then he plans on killing Kopa anyways. Try again Vera."

"Ok," Vera said in a sing song voice. "If you don't go along with this then I have orders to personaly kill each and every cub in this pride. And that includes Kopa's brother and little sisters too."

"I get the point Vera," Tafina snapped. "So what exactly am I supposed to take Nala and the girls."

"Lead them to the area near the Outland border," Vera instructed. "I'll take care of the rest of the plan."

"Vera just promise me the girls won't get hurt," Tafina said her green eyes filled with concern. "Promise me."

"I can assure you that I won't harm the girls," Vera said. "Now get going. Time is of the essence." With that Vera left to go on her walk while Tafina waited for the kids to return. She didn't have to wait long because soon the Princesses came bounding up the side of Priderock with the boys right behind them.

"You wanted to see us?" Jasiri asked.

"Yes I did," Tafina replied. "Why don't we have a girls day hmm. We'll see if your Mom wants to come and we'll spend the whole day together just us girls. How does that sound?"

"Great!" the creamy lioness cub cried her amber eyes lighting up. Then she turned to her golden coated sister, "You in Zuri?"

"You bet," Zuri replied with a smile.

"Can I come?" Kali asked.

"Um this is a girls day," Zuri informed him rolling her green eyes.

"So?" the pale lion cub said.

"Soooo," Jasiri said in a sing song voice. "You're not a girl so you can't come."

"Ah man," Kali said with a grunt.

"Come on Kali lets go," Scottie called his hands on his hips.

"Yeah lets blow this place," Max chimed in.

"Fine," Kali said allowing the two meercats pups to climb on his back. With that the trio was off leaving the girls to find Nala. They didn't have to look far for the Queen because she was inside sitting next to Kiara, who was still not awake.

"Hey Mom," Zuri called running over to Nala and getting between her paws. "Come with us. Me and Jasiri and Tafina are gonna have a girls day and we want you to come."

"I don't think so sweetheart," Nala said. "I can't leave your sister. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

"Oh come on Mom it'll be fun," Jasiri said getiing on Nala's back.

"Yeah come on Nala it'll be good for you to get out and get some air," Tafina said trying not to sound to eagar.

"I can't leave Kaira," Nala insisted. "Tojo is out with Simba and Nuka on patrol so he can't sit with her."

"Dear one I'd be happy to sit with Kiara," Jara suggested.

"Are you sure Jara?" Nala asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Jara replied. "It'll give me sometime alone with my granddaugher and it would give you sometime for yourself. I'll be sure to send Zazu to find you if anything changes."

"Thank you Jara," Nala said with a smile. "Ok then I'll go." This caused Zuri and Jasiri to let out cheers of joy which caused the Queen to smile. With that the two lionesses and the two cubs were off not knowing they were headed right into a trap.

**A/N Heh heh cliffhanger. Don't you just hate that lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	8. Plan of Attack

**A/N I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 8 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 8 Plan of Attack**

As Nala, Tafina, Zuri and Jasiri were walking Vera was watching them waiting for the right moment to make her presence known. She knew that if showed up to soon it would make Nala suspisious. So the sandy brown lioness waited. However as she was waiting a voice from behind her said, "What cha doing?" Vera jumped and spun around to see Kali standing behind her along with Max and Scottie. "What are you doing here?" Vera hissed annoyed that the cubs had shown up.

"Jeeze we were just taking a walk," Max said rolling his eyes. "What the heck is your problem lady." The six month old meercat looked at older lioness with his hands on his hips.

"Be nice Max," Kali said giving his friend a look. Then the five month old cub looked at his grandmother and said, "Sorry if we're bothering you. We'll leave." With that Kali and the twins turned and walked away with their ears pinned to their heads.

"Boy your grandma sure is wired," Max said as they walked.

"Tell me about it," Kali muttered as they walked towards Priderock.

"Good riddence," Vera thought with a scowl. "Now I can concentrate on the task at hand." With that Vera began to walk towards Nala, Tafina and the cubs hoping they wouldn't be to suspisious. "Well hello there you guys," Vera said pouring it on extra thick. "And what are you ladies up to today?"

"Oh great it's the crazy lady," Zuri said rolling her green eyes. Jasiri let out a giggle when she heard her sister say this causing Nala to shoot her daughters a stern look. After muttering a quick "Sorry" the cubs were silent. The creamy coated Queen turned towards Vera and said, "We were just taking a walk. Would you like to join us?"

"You want her to come with us?" Tafina asked surprised that Nala had offered.

"Why not?" Nala said with a shrug. "It'll give me a chance to keep an eye on her."

"Oh," was all Tafina could think to say.

"I'd be delighted to come," Vera said trying not to sound to eagar. "Where were you guys headed for?"

"Oh I'd thought we'd take a walk by the Outland border," Tafina said quickly causing Nala to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "If that's ok with you Nala that is," Tafina said after she noticed Nala's look.

"I suppose it'll be ok," Nala said after thinking about it for a moment. "After all the hyenas are our allies now and there hasn't been any threats recently that I know of so it should be safe." With that the group headed for the Outland border. While they were walking Vera gave Tafina a satisfied smile while Tafina just looked misarable. The rusty brown lioness knew that her father and his gang would be waiting and she was dreading what was going to happen.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands near the border Mheetu was waiting along with Flua, Windu, and Chura. "Man I hate all this waiting," Windu said fiddling with a piece of grass that was nearby.

"Will you stop that?" Chura snapped slapping Windu's paw with her own. "You're making me even more nervous with your fiddling."

"Will you two shut up?" Flua hissed. "You're going to get us caught."

"But she..." Windu began but was silenced by Mheetu hissing, "Silence. Here they come." With that the gang fell silent as they watched Nala and her cubs approach.

As they reached the Outland border Zuri and Jasiri looked at the Outlands and wrinkled their noses. "Phewie this place smells bad," Zuri said waving her paw in front of her nose.

"Yeah no wonder no one wants to live here," Jasiri chimed in. "I don't know how Nunzi and his family can stand it."

"Mom can we go back now?" Zuri asked flicking her green eyes to Nala.

"Yes we really should go back now Tafina," Nala said. "I'm anxious to get back to Kiara and it's nearly time for the evening hunt."

Tafina opened her mouth to protest but lucky for her she didn't have to because suddenly a voice said, "Oh you're not going anywhere Nala." Nala spun around and gasped when she saw Windu, Flua and Chura emerge for the shadows. "Surprise Nala," Flua hissed her grey eyes gleaming. With that Flua and Chura lunged at Nala catching the Queen by surprise. The three lionesses went crashing to the ground biting and clawing.

"Mom!" Zuri and Jasiri cried their eyes wide with fear. The two Princesses looked up at Tafina not quite sure what to do. "Tafina do something!" Zuri cried out her green eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah help our Mom," Jasiri cried the tears pouring out of her amber eyes. Tafina only looked at the little creamy Princess and said softly, "I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Why not?" Jasiri asked, confused. However Tafina didn't have to ansewer because Windu was approaching the trio his grey eyes gleaming. "Time to say goodbye you little brats," he hissed as he raised his paw to strike.

"No!" Tafina cried out stepping in front of the cubs. "I won't let you hurt the cubs."

"Oh but you don't have a choice Tafina," Vera said her brown eyes like daggers.

"Yes I do Vera!" Tafina roared baring her teeth at the older lioness. She looked over at Nala who by now had been pinned down by Flua and Chura. Then the rusty brown lioness turned her attention back to Vera and Windu and said, "I may not have a choice when it comes to helping Nala but the deal was that the cubs would not be harmed."

"Well there's been a change of plans," Mheetu said suddenly emerging from the shadows. "Now step aside."

"No I won't Father," Tafina growled. "I won't let you harm them."

"Father?" Nala said as she realized who Tafina was talking to. Upon seeing her brother Nala let out a gasp, "Mheetu! No it can't be!"

"Surprised to see me aren't you sis?" Mheetu sneered. "Well don't you worry you won't have to see me for long." Then the light brown lion looked at Flua and Chura and said, "Finish her!" With that Mheetu turned his attention back to the cubs. "Windu," he said to his sandy brown companion. "Teach my daughter here a lesson."

"You got it boss," Windu said with a smerk. With that Windu lunged at Tafina tackling her to the ground. "Gotcha!" he hissed getting right in Tafina's face.

"No!" Tafina cried struggling to get up. "Father don't hurt them! Please!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as Mheetu and Vera advanced of the helpless cubs who could do nothing but close their eyes and wait for the pain.

**A/n well there you go ch 8 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review**


	9. Revelations Are Made

**A/N I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 9 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 9 Revelations Are Made**

As Zuri and Jasiri waited for the pain to come they were surprised when instead they heard the sounds of fighting. The two Princesses opened their eyes and to their surprise they saw that Shenzi, Banazi, and Chuni had appered along with Nunzi and Shawni and together they had succeded in causing Mheetu and his minions to retreat and make a swift get away. "And don't ya ever show your faces here again!" Shenzi was shouting as the lions were running away.

"Yeah or the next time we ain't gonna be so nice," Banazi shouted. The the hyena turned towards the cubs who were being comforted by Nunzi and Shawni. "Are the kids ok?" Banazi asked, concerned for the young ones.

"Yeah they're ok Uncle Banazi," Nunzi said. "They're just a little shaken up."

"It's ok little ones," Chuni said soothingly. "They're gone now. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Hey was that Mheetu I saw?" Shenzi asked. "Or was I just seein' things."

"Yes that was my Father," Tafina admitted.

"But I though he was dead," Banazi said his eyes filled with confusion.

"Well it appears that Mheetu has risen from the dead," Chuni said with a sigh. Then the male hyena noticed Nala laying on the ground not moving. "Nala!" he cried out running over to his injured friend.

"Oh man she's really hurt," Banazi said in a quiet voice.

"We've gotta get her back to Priderock," Shenzi said as she and Shawni got underneath Nala's front half while Nunzi and Banazi got under her back half while Chuni gently coaxed the twins to join them. Tafina began to join the group but Zuri's eyes got wide and she cried out," Don't let her come! She'll hurt my Mom!"

"Zuri honey what are you talking about?" Chuni asked clearly confused.

"She's working with Mheetu!" Jasiri cried terrified.

"Is this true Tafina?" Chuni asked looking at the rusty brown lioness.

"Well yes but..." Tafina began.

"You little tratior," Nunzi growled.

"No Nunzi you don't understand," Tafina began.

"I don't wanna hear it," Nunzi snapped. "But I just bet King Simba will. Not to mention Kopa. How could you betray them like this?"

"Ah save your breath Nunzi," Shenzi growled glaring at Tafina. "She ain't worth it. Boy you're more like your old man than you let on ain't ya? Pshh. Come on let's get Nala back so the monkey can look at her." Without another word Shenzi and the others began to carry Nala bakc to Priderock while a sullen Tafina stayed behind.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group arrived back at Priderock they were greeted by Vitani and Tama whose eyes went wide when they saw Nala. "What happened?" Vitani cried her blue eyes filling with tears.

"You're never gonna guess whose back," Banazi said as he and the others gently placed Nala on the ground in the cave next to Kiara.

"I'll go get Simba," Vitani offered taking off at full force.

"Zazu go get Rafiki," Tama ordered.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu replied flying off to fetch the mandrill.

"Now who's back?" Tama asked looking at Banazi.

"We'd better wait until Simba returns," Chuni said. "That way we won't have to repeat ourselves to much." Then as if on cue Simba came running into the cave along with Kopa, who had been training with Simba.

"What happened?" Simba asked his amber eyes wide. "How did this happen?"

"Oh Daddy it was really scary!" Zuri cried running over to her father and buryinng her face in his front leg.

"Yeah they came out of nowhere," Jasiri sobbed having attached herself to Simba's other leg.

"Clam down my sweet ones," Simba said gently. "It's ok. You're safe now. Thank the Kings you two weren't hurt. Now who did this?"

"It was Mheetu," Shenzi said.

"What?!" Simba cried his eyes wide with shock. "But he's dead. It couldn't have been him. I saw him die myself."

"Well it looks like he managed to survive somehow," Shenzi said. "And it gets worse."

"Oh don't tell me that?" Simba groaned closing his eyes.

"Tafina was working with him," Shenzi said.

"What?!" Kopa cried his amber eyes wide with shock. "No that can't be right. There has to be some mistake. Tafina would never betray me like that."

"It's true," Zuri said. "She tricked us into going to the Outlands."

"Yeah then she just stood there while Mom got attacked," Jasiri shouted.

"I knew she was hiding something!" Max piped up suddenly having just come in along with Scottie and Kali.

"Max don't interrupt," Timon said standing on the sideline along with Toda.

"But Dad I heard Tafina and Vera talking the other night," Max said. "Then I saw Vera sneak out."

"Max why didn't you say anything before?" Toda asked.

"Tafina had me completly convinced that it was a dream Mom," Max explained. "But now I know it wasn't."

"Vera must've snuck out to meet with Mheetu," Simba said.

"And Tafina covered for her," Shenzi growled. "That little tratior."

"I just can't believe that she would..." Kopa began. But he was cut off by a low groan coming from the ground. The golden Prince looked down and saw that Kiara was waking up.

"Kiara!" Kopa cried bending down and giving his step-sister a nuzzle. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"How long have I been out?" Kaira asked her voice a hoarse whisper.

"About a week," Simba said with a smile. "But don't worry sweetheart you're going to be just fine."

"Kiara who did this to you?" Vitani asked. "Was it Vera?"

"I..I can't really remember," Kiara said closing her eyes. "It all happened so fast."

"It's ok Ki'," Kopa said gently. "You've been through a lot. It'll come back to you."

"Yes you musn't stress yoursefl any more than you have to," Simba said.

"Yeah just try to relax," Banazi said. "And don't let the fact that your Mom was attacked by your not so dead Uncle worry you."

"What?!" Kiara cried her head shooting straight up. "Oh ow that hurts." Kiara groaned laying her head back down.

"Nice goin' dummy," Shenzi said smacking her brother in the back of his head. "What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry," Banazi said rubbing his head. "It slipped." Just then Tojo, Nuka, and Tama came running into the cave looking frantic.

"Simba we heard Nala was attacked," Tama cried running over to her former mate.

"She was Tama," Simba replied. "But Rafiki is is on his way. But we have some good news." Simba looked at Tojo with a smile then looked over at Kaira who was smiling at her father and stpe mother.

"Kiara!" Tojo cried running over to his daughter and giving her a nuzzle. "Thank the Kings you're awake. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you Daddy," Kiara said returning her father's nuzzle.

"Well we're just glad you're going to be ok sweetheart," Nuka said with a smile. "And I'm sure Kovu will be too once he comes back from his walk with Kali." Then as if on cue Kovu came walking into the cave along with Kali.

"Kovu!" Kiara cried her brown eyes lighting up when she saw her future mate.

"Kiara you're awake!" Kovu cried running over to Kiara and giving her a nuzzle accidently knocking Kopa out of the way.

"Hey!" Kopa muttered surprised that he felt a pang of jelaousy towards Kovu. Shaking his head Kopa thought, "Why am I felling jelaous? It's not like I'm in love with Kiara. Am I?" Shaking his head again the golden Prince thought, "Don't be stupid Kopa. You're not in love with Kiara. You're in love with Tafina. Even if she is a tratior." Then as if on cue Tafina came walking into the cave causing the hyenas to shoot her angry glares and the twins to hide behind Simba in fear.

"You've got your nerve showin' your face here you tratior," Shenzi spat out

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. Then he turned to Simba and said, "You oughta rip her to shread Simba. Or at least banish her."

"Now Banazi I think we should give her a chance to explain," Simba said shooting Tafina a sharp look.

"Explain what Dad?" Kopa snapped. "How she did it?"

"Kopa please you don't understand..." Tafina began. But she was interrupted by Kopa's furious roar. "What don't I understand Tafina? Hmmm? You're working with Mheetu isn't that right?"

"Well yes I was but.." Tafina began.

"So you admit it then?" Simba interrupted glaring at Tafina.

"Simba I know what I did was terriable," Tafina said. "But there were circumstances that forced me to work with my father."

"A likely story," Tojo said also glaring at Tafina. "What are you waiting for Simba banaish her. Make her go to live with her father."

Simba looked at Kopa who looked at his father with tear filled eyes, "Do what you have to do Dad," he said with great sadness.

Simba looke at Tafina whose green eyes were wide with worry. "I'm sorry Tafina," the King said. "But I have no choice. You took part in an attack on the Queen and the Princesses. Therefore I have no choice but to exile you. You are to leave the Pridelands and never return. If you do return the punishement will be death. Am I understood?"

"Simba please.." Tafina began tears coming out of her eyes.

"Leave!" Simba roared causing Tafina to jump. "Now! If you don't I will be forced to kill you."

"Kopa.." Tafina began but Kopa merely turned his back to her. Letting out a sob of defeat Tafina turned and ran out the cave and down the side of Priderock.

"Make sure she leaves," Simba instructed Zazu who had returned from fetching Rafiki who was now examining Kiara.

"Ah it is good to see dat you are awake young Kiara," the aging monkey said with a smile. "I trust dat you are feeling better den?"

"Yes much better," Kiara replied. "But I'm not the important one here. You should be concentrating on my mother."

"Oh yes you need not worry about dat," Rafiki said. "I will take vedy good care of da Queen." With that Rafiki turned to Nala and began to examine her. After a few minutes Rafiki turned toward the group and said, "De Queen will make a full recovery. However she has a serious head injury which may cause her some short term memory loss."

"What exactly does that mean?" Simba asked.

"It mean dat Nala may not remember some tings," Rafiki replied. "But we will have to see how serious it is when she wakes up. Which I hope will be vedy soon." So the group waited and prayed that Nala would awaken with no memory loss at all.

**A/n Hope you all enjoyed ch 9. Let me know in a review please.**


	10. More Trouble

**A/n thank you to starzinmieyez, milele yako, and Queen Simba94 for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy ch 10**

**Ch 10 More Trouble**

The group waited for what seamed like hours. Then suddenly they heard a low groan come from the ground "Ah she is waking up," Rafiki said with a smile.

"Ohh my head," Nala groaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were attacked," Simba said as he gently nuzzled his mate. "But don't worry Nala you're going to be just fine."

"Of course she is," Tojo said with a smile. "Nala is strong. Always has been."

"You got that right babe," Nala said with a smile causing Tojo to give her a confused look. Just then Zuri came running in and jumped into her mother's paws with a giggle.

"Mommy!" she cried happily. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Nala said giving her daughter's head a lick. "But as you can see I'm just fine. You don't have to worry about me Kiara."

"Kiara?" Zuri said wrinkling her brow in confusion. "But Mommy I'm not Kiara. I'm Zuri."

"Kiara," Nala said slowly. "Mommy's had a rough day. Don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing games," Zuri said still confused.

"Um sweetie why don't you go find your friends and play," SImba suggested.

"Ok Daddy," Zuri said getting the hint. "I'd better tell Jasiri that Mommy's awake anyways. See ya." With that the golden coated Princess ran off to find her twin.

"Tojo I'm confused," Nala said looking at the pale lion. "Why did Kiara call Simba Daddy? What's going on?"

"Nala honey you do know that wasn't Kiara don't you?" Simba asked looking at his mate with concern.

"Simba I think I know my own daughter," Nala said with irritation.

"But Mom," Kaira said suddenly. "I'm Kiara. That was Zuri. You know your other daughter."

"Don't be silly," Nala said. "You can't be Kiara. Kaira's only a six month old cub. And I don't have another daughter."

"Actually you have three daughters all together," Simba said causing Nala to give him a confused look. "Remember you have Kiara but you also have Zuri and Jasiri as well."

"Simba I have no idea who Zuir and Jasiri are," Nala said casuing Simba and Tojo to exchange looks of concern.

"Nala humor me for a moment will you?" Tojo said. Nala nodded so the pale lion continued. "Whose your mate? Just humor me please."

"Tojo you and I both know that you are my mate," Nala replied.

"Uh oh," Kopa muttered causing Kiara to look at her step brother. "She dosen't remember anything after you were six months old," he whispered.

"But that was over a year ago," Kiara whispered back.

"I know," Kopa replied. "We just have to hope that our Dads can jar Nala's memory. Otherwise we can all be in trouble." With that the two young lions waited and hoped this would be a realitly.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Tojo were talking with Rafiki. "What are we going to do?" Simba whispered. "Nala has no memory of the last year."

"We just have to wait until de Queen's memory returns," Rafiki replied.

"How long will that be?" Tojo asked.

"Dat I do no know," Rafiki said. "But just be patient and try to jar her memory by taking her to fimilar place. Dat should help."

"So we're just supposed to pretend that it's a year ago?" Tojo asked.

"No," Rafiki said. "Just tell the da truth but gently. And remember patients. Can you do dat?"

"Yes," Tojo and Simba said together.

"Good," Rafiki said. "Now I shall take my leave. But I will be back in a couple of days to check on de Queen and youn Kiara." With that the aging monkey walked out of the cave and headed back to his tree leaving Simba and Tojo the task of bringing Nala back to the present gently.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands word had spread to Mheetu of his sister's condition.

"This is perfect," Mheetu said his green eyes gleaming.

"Why is that exactly?" Windu asked confused.

"Because you idiot," Mheetu hissed. "If Nala has no memory of the last year then she won't remember that Vera betrayed her. Now Vera can go into the Pridelands and lure Nala back here and we can finish her off once and for all."

"I'd be happy to," Vera said with a grin. "But do you really think Simba's going to let her out of his sight after what happened?"

"That's where Windu comes in," Mheetu said causing the sandy brown lion to look up in confusion. "I think you and Flua and myself can handle Simba don't you?"

"Of course we can," Flua said. "Right Windu?"

"Sure thing," Windu said. "And don't forget that Simba dosen't know who we are and Nala won't remember so it shouldn't be to hard."

"Perfect," Mheetu said. "I'll have my spies keep an eye out for when Simba and Nala are alone together. Then we can strike and take down our enemies and recalime the Pridelands for our own." With that Mheetu let out an evil laugh which echoed all throughout the Outlands

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of days past and Nala was going crazy being coped up in the cave. "Ugh I can't take this anymore," she groaned pacing back and forth.

"Nala have a little paitents," Vitani said trying hard not to laugh.

"I've had paitents Vitani," Nala said with a growl. "I've been patient for three days now. I have to get out of this cave."

"Nala you know Simba won't allow that," Vitani said.

"Look I know Simba is the King and all but he can't control my every move," Nala said.

"He's also your mate Nala," Vitani said before she could stop herself. She knew that she wasn't supposed to force the issue on Nala.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Nala said. "But I don't remember that at all. As far as I'm concerned Tojo is my mate."

"And what about Zuri and Jasiri?" Vitani asked. "Are you just going to ignore the fact that they are your daughters?"

"Of course not," Nala snapped. "They seam like good kids. I just wish I could remember being their mother. I really do." Vitani opened her mouth to respond but before she could Kovu came onto the scene along with Kiara.

"Hey Mom," Kiara said with a smile. "How are you?"

Nala stared at the pale lioness for a minute before it dawned on her theat she was speaking to her. "I'm sorry Kiara," Nala said shaking her head. "I'm still not used to the idea that you're not a little cub anymore."

"It's ok Mom," Kiara said with a smile.

"It most certenly is not ok," Nala said with a frown. "I should remember that you're a grown lioness. Hell you've even got a mate now."

"Almost mate," Kovu said. "We're not married yet. But that's not important. I'll shut up now." The brown lion fell silent after getting a glare from Kiara and went to sit by his mother.

"It still sucks," Nala huffed. Kiara opened her mouth to respond but before she could Simba came onto the scene along with Kopa, whom he had been training with.

"Simba I have to get out of here," Nala said as soon as she saw her mate.

"Nala I don't think that's such a good idea," Simba said.

"Simba I feel fine," Nala insisted. "And I won't go far I promise."

"Well..." Simba said still not liking the idea.

"Dad you may as well let her go," Kopa said. "She'll keep pestering you until you give in so you may as well save yourself the hassle."

"Well ok," Simba said giving in and getting a smile from Nala. "But I insist upon going with you. Ok?"

"Deal," Nala said returing the smile. With that the Royal Couple left for their walk.

"Speaking of walks," Kovu said turning toward Kiara. "What say you and I take a little walk ourselves." Kovu gave Kiara a wink when he said this last part not even noticing the glare Kopa was giving him.

"Ohh sounds good to me," Kiara said with a giggle. "Let's go."

"Oh no you don't," Vitani said stopping her son from leaving. "Kovu have you forgotten that you promised your father that you and him would have some father/son time today."

"Oh Mom can't we do that another time?" Kovu said with a groan.

"No you can't," Vitani said sternly. "Your father has really been looking forward to it and it would really hurt him if you back out."

"Yeah I guess I can't disappoint Dad," Kovu said with a sigh.

"It's ok Kovu we'll take a walk some other time," Kiara said giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"If you want me and you can take a walk," Kopa offered hoping Kiara would say yes.

"Ah sure ok," Kiara said with a shrug. "I'll see you guys later." With that Kiara and Kopa were off on their walk.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outland Mheetu's spy had informed him that Simba and Nala were alone and heading towards the Outlands. "Perfect," Mheetu said with an evil grin. "Now's the perfect time to enact our plan."

"On it boss," Chura said. "Windu, Flua and I will distract Simba so he will be forced to leave Nala."

"Then I will arrive and act like everything is normal," Vera said. "Then I will attack when Nala is least expecting it."

"While I will arrive on the scene with Flua and the others to finish Simba off once and for all," Mheetu finshed. "Good I'm glad everything is understood. Now go!" With that Mheetu's pride was off to enact their revenge.

**A/n well there you go ch 10 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	11. Attack

**A/n You know I really hate when people say your story sucks and are so critical of it and yet they are signed in as a guest so you can't even respond to them that really ticks me off. So to all you critics out there if you think my stories are so terriable then why do you read them? Sheesh. Well I 'll stop ranting now and to those loyal readers who enjoy my stories I say thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Here's ch 11 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 11 Attack**

Simba and Nala were enjoying their walk together but each lion had a different reason. Nala was just glad to be out of the cave after being coped up for the week. Simba on the other hand was glad to be spending time with his mate without anyone around. He just wished Nala could remember that they were mates so they could really enjoy each other's company like he wanted to. But the golden King decided just to enjoy the moment for now. Simba and Nala walked until they reached a river near the Outland border where the King and Queen stopped to get a drink and rest for a while. "Isn't this nice?" Simba asked after they were finished drinkng. "Spending time alone. Just the two of us?"

"I guess so," Nala said with a shrug. "But I bet you'd like it better if Tama was here. I know I'd like it better if I had Tojo here with me." Nala looked up at Simba, who had a hurt look on his face. Nala instanly realized her mistake and said, "I'm sorry Simba. It just came out. I know you're my mate and not Tojo but I can't help the way I feel. I don't remember falling in love with you and I still love Tojo even if he with Tama now. Please don't be angry with me."

"Nala I'm not angry," Simba said. "I know your memory still hasn't come back and I know I have to be patient. I just..." Just then Simba heard a russling come from the bushes. "Whose there," Simba said with a growl jumping up and getting in front of Nala. "Show yourself." Just then Chura walked out of the bushes with a terrified look on her face. "Are you King Simba?" she asked making sure her her voice was low and trembling.

"I am," Simba replied his voice soft. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chura," Chura replied softly. "And I urgently need your help."

"What's wrong?" Simba asked concerned for the lioness.

"I just arrived here with my sister and my cubs," Chura said remembering the story Mheetu had told her to say. "Our pride has been killed off for the most part so we sought refuge here in the Pridelands. But there's this rouge that has been bothering us and I fear for the saftey of my cubs. Please you have to help me."

"Lead me to them," Simba said instantly. "I'll take care of that rouge."

"Be careful Simba," Nala called as Simba and Chura left.

"I will," Simba called as he ran. "I love you." With that the King was gone not knowing he was headed right into a trap.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Chura arrived to the spot where Mheetu had instructed them to go. "Where is this rouge?" Simba asked his amber eyes scanning the area.

"Right there," Chura said pointing to where Windu was standing. Simba saw Windu and called, "Hey you!" Upon hearing Simba call out Windu took off running with Simba right on his heels. Once Windu had arrived at the designated spot the dusty brown lion stopped and dashed behind a rock. Simba reached the spot and stopping looking around for Windu. But it wasn't Windu that the golden King found. Instead Mheetu came out from the shadows along with Flua and Chura. "Hello Simba," Mheetu said with a cackle.

"Mheetu," Simba said with a growl. Then Simba looked at Chura who now had Windu standing be her side. "I should have known that this was a trap," he hissed through gritted teeth. "How dumb could I be?"

"My thoughts exactly," Mheetu said with a laugh. He then turned towards the others and said, "Attack!" With that Windu and Chura pounced their teeth and claws bared. Simba got into a fighting stance and quicky dodged their attack causing both lions to crash into the ground. But as soon as he turned his head Simba was hit hard in the face by Flua with her claws extended catching the King by surprise and causing him to go sailing to the ground. But he quickly pulled himself together and jumped to his feet only to be tackled by Windu who bit hard into Simba's side causing Simba to let out a roar of pain. Simba whipped his head around and caught Windu by his scruff and flung him off sending him crashing into Flua and cauing both of them to crash to the ground. But Simba didn't have a chance to recover because Chura came flying through the air and quickly pinned Simba to the ground, giving Flua and Windu a chance to recover. Simba threw the tan lioness off of his but Windu and Flua were watching and pinned his back to the ground. Simba tried to get the brother and sister off of his but the weight of both of them was too much for the golden King to move.

"Tsk tsk Simba," Mheetu said mockingly advancing on Simba his jet black mane blowing and his green eye gleaming. "Such a pity. Shame it had to end this way but alas all good things must come to an end. Goodbye Simba." With that Mheetu raised his paw fully prepared to end Simba's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala was debating rather she should return to Priderock or wait for Simba to return. However Nala wasn't alone for very long. Vera had been watching her and decided that now was the perfect time to make her presence known. "Hello Nala," Vera said trying to sound as normal as possiable.

"Oh hello Vera," Nala said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just taking a walk and happen to see you sitting here," Vera said sitting beside Nala. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Much better thanks," Nala said with a smile. "My memory still hasn't come back but I'm sure it will soon."

"I certinely hope so," Vera said trying to sound like she meant it. "Say do you feel like taking a walk with me?"

"Well..." Nala said thinking about it. "Sure why not."

"Great," Vera said with a smile. "I'm sure the exercise will be good for you."

"It probaly will be," Nala said getting to her feet. With that Nala began to walk with Vera not knowing she was about to be ambushed.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Kopa were enjoying their walk and having fun just enjoying the beautiful day. "I'm having a really good time Kiara," Kopa said leaning in close to his step-sister.

"So am I Kopa," Kiara said with a smile. Kiara let out a sigh and laid her head on Kopa's red mane and the two sat there in silence. Kopa was debating rather he should tell Kiara his feelings for her or not. However Kopa's thoughts were interrupted by Tafina appearing on the scene. "What the Hell are you doing here?" Kopa growled glaring at Tafina.

"Kopa please just listen to me," Tafina began.

"Why should he listen to you?" Kaira interrupted with a growl. "You've done nothing but lie to him and everyone else. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. You'd better go before Simba finds out you're here and rips you apart for what you tried to do to my mother and my sisters."

"Kiara please," Tafina began. But the rusty brown lioness was interrupted by Zazu, who came swooping down and looked frantic. "Oh Master Kopa thank goodness I found you," the hornbill said his eyes wide.

"Zazu what is it?" Kopa said alarmed at the majordomo's apperence.

"I'm afraid your father's been ambushed," Zazu said.

"What?!" Kopa and Kiara cried at the same time. "Where is he?" Kopa asked.

"He's near the Outland border," Zazu said. "On the west side. Oh do hurry."

"On it," Kopa said starting to run toward that direction.

"I'm coming with you," Kiara said.

"No," Kopa shouted. "You just recovered from being in a coma. I don't want to risk you getting injured again."

"But Kopa you shouldn't go alone," Kiara said.

"He won't be," Tojo said appearing suddenly. "I was taking a walk and I heard the whole thing. Kiara you stay here. I'll go with Kopa."

"But Daddy I.." Kiara began.

"Kiara I don't have time to argue with you!" Tojo shouted. "You're not going and that's final. Come on Kopa!" With that the two lions raced off hoping they weren't to late to save their friend and father.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed ch 11. Please let me know in a review.**


	12. An Ugly Situation

**A/n thank you all for your wondrful reivews. Here's ch 12 for you and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 12 An Ugly Situation**

Vera and Nala were walking along when suddenly they reached the area near the gorge. "Vera can we turn back now?" Nala asked with a slight shudder as she remembered her sins of the past. "This place always gives me the creeps."

"Sure we can Nala," Vera said stopping and allowing Nala to get in front of her. However before the Queen could get to far Vera tok this opportunity to hit Nala on the back of her head knocking her out cold. "Oh sweet foolish Nala," Vera hissed looming over the fallen Queen. "This was almost to easy." With that Vera grabbed Nala by her scruff and dragged her to the edge of the gorge. Once she got to the edge Vera began to push Nala down the side of the cliff. However Vera failed to notice the slight edge just two feet down which Nala landed on preventing her from falling to her death. Thinking she had killed the Queen Vera let out an evil laugh and headed back to the Outlands eagar to share her good news with Mheetu.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Kopa were running as fast as they could towards the spot where Zazu had seen Simba fighting with Mheetu and his pride. They had run into Kovu and Nuka along the way and the father and son were only to happy to help them. When they arrived at the spot they saw to their horror that Mheetu was standing over Simba who was pinned down by two other lions. "Dad!" Kopa shouted running towards Mheetu before anyone could stop him. This distracted the other lions enough for Simba to throw them off of him and get to his feet. However this victory was short lived because Mheetu took this opportunity to strike Kovu in the face catching the young lion by surprise. "Kovu!" Nuka shouted fearful for his son's saftey.

"Not so fast there," Windu growled stepping in front of Nuka as he tried to come to his son's aid. "You're not going anywhere," Windu sneered strikng Nuka in the face causing the older lion to go crashing to the ground. However Windu's victory was short lived when Tojo tackled Windu from behind causing both lions to go crashing to the ground biting and clawing the whole way. This gave Nuka a chance to help Kovu while Simba and Kopa were dealing with Chura and Flua. By now Kovu had gotten to his feet but he was still dazed from Mheetu's original hit. This gave Mheetu the upper hand and the light brown lion took advantage of it. He swung at the younger lion and Kovu tried to dodge the blow but failed and took a direct hit to his side. Kovu fell to the ground gasping in pain as the blood poured from his side. This gave Mhhetu another chance to deliver another blow to Kovu's head knocking the brown lion out cold. But before Mheetu could finish him off Nuka tackled Mheetu to the ground. But Mheetu quickly got the upper hand kicking Nuka off of him sending the brown lion crashing to the ground. Mheetu looked around and saw that Windu had succeded in throwing Tojo off of him and Chura and Flua had retreated knowing they didn't stand a chance aganist Simba and Kopa. Mheetu decide that it was best that he make a retreat himself. But before he did Mheetu decided to give Chura and Flua a chance to run so he quickly grabbed Kopa by his scruff while he was destracted and sent him flying threw the air and crashing right into Simba causing both of them to fall to the ground. This gave Mheetu and his gang a chance to retreat. Simba got to his feet and after making sure Kopa was alright went to check on Nuka and Kovu. "How is he?" Simba asked looking down at Kovu with concern.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Nuka said the tears forming in his red eyes. "I think I managed to stop the bleeding but he needs to be examied by Rafiki."

"I agree," Simba said as he and Kopa got under Kovu's rear while Nuka and Tojo got under the front. Together the four lions began to carefuly carry the injured Kovu back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was getting bored waiting for Kopa and her father to return. So the pale lioness decided to go back to Priderock. Tafina began to fallow her but Kiara snapped at her saying roughly, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I thought I'd..." Tafina began.

"Well you thought wrong!" Kiara growled. "You're not going anywhere near Pridrock and if I were you I'd go back to the Outlands before Simba realizes you're here and makes you really sorry! Or better yet you'd better go before I make you sorry!"

"Ok I get the point," Tafina said defeated.

"Good," Kiara snarled whipping around and heading back towards Priderock while Tafina began to walk back towards the gorge where she'd been living. However once she got close to the gorge's edge the rusty brown lioness noticed a figure laying on a small edge. "Nala!" Tafina cried racing down the edge towards the fallen Queen. "Oh Kings above!" Tafina cried. "I'd better get you back to Priderock." With that Tafina picked up Nala and put her on her back and began to climb up the side of the gorge. "Whew!" Tafina gasped as she struggled to pull Nala up the side. "I didn't realize how heavy Nala was." Tafina grunted and strained as she continued the climb. However soon her climb was made much easier as another paw came down and helped Tafina make the climb. As soon as she reached the top Tafina made sure she thanked her helper. "Thank you Tama," she panted.

"What happened Tafina?" Tama asked alarmed at the sight of an unconsious Nala.

"I'm don't know," Tafina said still trying to catch her breath. Then Tafina saw the look on Tama's face. "Look I know you probaly think I had something to do with this but I sware to you that I didn't."

"Never mind it's not important right now," Tama said. "Just help me carry her back to Priderock." With that Tafina got under Nala's front end while Tama got inder her rear and togther the two lionesses carried Nala back to Priderock both of them hoping that Nala wasn't to badly injured.

**A/n Dun dun dun what will happen now?. Stay tuned for more to find out and as always please review.**


	13. Sad Times

**A/N Thank you to starzinmieyez, mimoo01, and milele yako for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 13 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. **

**Ch 13 Sad Times**

As Tama and Tafina returned with an unconsious Nala they went inside the cave and the two lionesses were alarmed when they saw that Kovu had been injured and was being examined by Rafiki who had been fetched by Zazu.

"What happened?" Tama asked as she and Tafina gently placed Nala on the ground next to Kovu.

"Mheetu that's what," Nuka growled wiping his eyes with his paw. "I sware if I ever come across that son of a bitch again I'll kill him."

"Nuka I think you should focus on your son right now," Tojo said gently placing his paw on his friend's shoulder.

"You're right 'Jo," Nuka said with a sniffle. "Kovu is the important one right now. Not Mheetu."

"What did happened to Nala?" Simba asked his amber eyes wide with alarm at the sight of his unconsious mate.

"I think we should take this outside," Tama suggested quietly flicking her eyes to Kovu and Nala. "That way Rafiki can examine both Nala and Kovu without us being in the way."

"Good idea Mom," Kopa said as the group headed out of the cave where they could talk. Once they were outside Kopa turned towards Tafina and immediatly began to grill her. "What the Hell did you do to Nala?" the golden Prince hissed his amber eyes like daggers.

"Kopa I sware I didn't do anything to her," Tafina said backing up a step.

"Yeah right and we're supposed to believe that you happened to come across her unconsious body?" Kopa scoffed rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. A likely story."

"Kopa I sware I didn't have anything to do with Nala getting hurt," Tafina said. "And if you don't believe me ask Kiara. After you left I stayed with her until just a little bit ago. There's no way I could have had time to hurt Nala."

"It's true Kopa," Kiara said suddenly having just returned to Priderock. "She was with me the whole time. But what's this about my Mom being hurt."

"Someone attacked her sweetie," Tojo said walking up to his daughter.

"Oh no not again," Kiara said closing her eyes.

"I'm afraid it gets worse," Simba said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kiara groaned. "What else could have possiably happened?"

"Pleanty has happened," Simba explained. Kiara said nothing so the golden King continued, "I'm afraid that Kovu's been seriously hurt."

"What?!" Kiara cried tears forming in her brown eyes. "But how..." Then suddenly Kiara realized what must have happened and she looked at the group her brow eyes wide and said, "Mheetu did it didn't he?"

"Yes he did," Simba said gently. ""There were some casualities with my battle with Mheetu and I'm afraid Kovu was one of them. But I sware to you Kiara and you too Nuka that Mheetu will pay dearly for what he's done to Kovu."

"What happened to Kovu?" Vitani asked having come back from a walk with Zira and Kurya.

"Kovu's been hurt 'Tani," Nuka said gently trying his best not to let his voice crack. "There was a battle with Mheetu and I'm afraid he's pretty bad off."

"Oh Kings above my poor baby," Vitani cried the tears pouring out of her blue eyes. Nuka pulled his mate close and tried his best to comfort her. "Oh Nuka he has to be ok," Vitani sobbed burying her face in Nuka's jet black mane. "He just has to be."

"Vitani sweetheart you must calm yourself," Zira said gently.

"Yes all this stress isn't good for your cub," Kurya said.

"Cub?" Nuka said confused. Then he looked at his mate and said, "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out," Vitani sniffed wiping her eyes with her paw. "I went to Rafiki ealier today to find out why I was feeling so sick and he told me the news. You're not mad are you?"

"No quite the opposite," Nuka said with a small smile. "I'm thrilled that we're going to have another cub. I just wish the news came at a better time."

"Me too," Vitani said with a sigh. "Me too." Just then Rafiki came out of the cave, a grim look on his face.

"How are they?" Simba asked approaching the aging mandrill.

"De Queen is going to be just fine," Rafiki said getting sighs of relief from the group. "She should be waking up soon."

"Thank the Kings," Simba said with a sigh.

"How's Kovu?" Nuka asked softly. "Please tell me he's going to be alright."

Rafiki turned towards Nuka and Vitani and placed his hands on their shoulders. "I'm afraid dat young Kovu's injuries were vedy serious and he lost a lot of blood," he said with great sadness. "I tried my best to stop de bleeding but I'm afraid dat I was unsuccessful. I am vedy sorry but I'm afraid dat we lost him."

"Nooooooo!" Vitani wailed her legs folding underneath her. "No please not my baby! Please no!" By now Vitani was sobbing uncontrolably and Nuka pulled his mate close to him both of them crying for the son that they had lost. Kiara was sobbing by now as well and Tojo did his best to comfort his daughter pulling her close to him. Simba just hung his head sadly feeling helpless in this whole situation. Tama was trying her best to comfort Vitani as well as Kuyra both lionesses reminding Vitani that she must think of her unborn cub.

"Sweetheart I know it's hard," Kuyra was saying. "But you must try to control yourself. If not for you but for the sake of your unborn child."

"Your mother's right Vitani," Tama said gently. "You must try to find a way to calm yourself. As difficult as it may be to do so."

"I know," Vitnai sniffled wiping her eyes with her paw. "And I'll try. I really wiil."

"Would you like to say goodbye to your son?" Rafki asked. Vitani and Nuka both nodded and walked silently back into the cave to say their farewells to Kovu. "Kiara," Vitani said with a shakey voice. "Come with us."

"Are you sure?" Kiara asked with a sniffle. "I mean he was your son."

"You loved him too," Vitani pointed out. "You deserve to say your goodbyes as well. You too Mom and Zira."

"Sweerheart are you sure?" Kuyra asked wiping away the tears that had come out of her blue eyes.

"I'm sure," Vitani said. Then the tan lioness turned to her mate and said, "Right Nuka?"

"Right," Nuka said his trying to keep his voice steady but failing. Zira nuzzled her son and allowed him to lean on her for support. "There now my darling," Zira gently soothed. "It's all going to be alright."

"Thanks Mom," Nuka said pulling himself together. Then the brown lion continued saying, "You're all Kovu's family and you should all come and say your goodbyes. All of you." The brown lion looked at Simba and the rest of the group when he said this part.

"If you're sure Kovu," Simba said. "Then we'll go." With that the small group entered the cave dreading the moment they all knew was coming.

**A/N Man Mheetu sure is a SOB isn't he? Hope you all enjoyed ch 13 and as always please review.**


	14. A Silver Lining

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, Queen Simba 94, milel yako, starzinmieyez, and Vitani825 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 14 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for details**

**Ch 14 A Silver Lining**

As the group entered the cave they saw Kovu laying in the middle of the cave. "He looks so peaceful," Kiara whispered her voice shaky. "Almost like he'll wake up at any minute."

"Let's get this done," Nuka said a little rougher than he meant to. He and Vitani made their way towards Kovu with Zira and Kuyra on either side of them. The others stayed a respectable distance behind so they could say their goodbyes to their son. As soon as they were close Vitani bent down and gave her son a nuzzle. "Oh my sweet Kovu," Vitani whispered as the tears fell down her face. "I just can't believe you're gone. It's so unfair. No mother should outlive her child. I'll miss you so much my sweet. I love you Kovu."

"We both love you so much," Nuka choked out the tears creeping out of his red eyes.

"And we always will," Vitani said softly. The tan lioness bent down and gave Kovu another nuzzle. "I just wish we could have told you about your little brother or sister on the way. I'm sure you would have loved the idea of being a big brother." Vitani turned towards Nuka and buried her face in his jet balck mane, unable to keep her tears back anymore. Suddenly they both heard a low voice say, "I'm going to be a big brother? Cool." Vitani and Nuka both gasped and Zira and Kuyra just stood there their eyes wide. Vitani looked down and saw that Kovu had opened his eyes and was staring up at his parents with confusion. "Kovu!" Vitani cried nuzzling her son, tears of joy running down her face. "Oh thank the Kings you're alive!"

"We thought we lost you son," Nuka said also nuzzling his son. Then the brown lion turned towards Rafiki and said, "I thought you said he was dead."

"I thought he was," Rafiki replied scatching his head in confusion. Then the aging monkey raised his eyes to the sky and smiled, "Ah Mufasa you must have had another plans didn't you? Heh. Just goes to show dat miricals can happen."

"Thank the Kings for that," Kiara said having run up to Kovu and was now laying beside him with her head resting on his black mane. "Now if my Mom would just wake up this would be the perfect day." Then as if on cue the group heard a low groan and looked over and saw that Nala was waking up. "Mom!" Kiara cried running over and giving her mother a nuzzle. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"How are you feeling?" Simba asked giving his mate a nuzzle.

"My head hurts," Nala replied rubbing her head with her paw.

"What happened to you Nala?" Kopa asked. "Did Tafina do this to you?" As he said this last part the golden Prince shot Tafina a glare.

"Kopa I sware I didn't.." Tafina began. But the rusty brown lioness was interrupted by Kopa's angry roar, "Enough lies Tafina."

"She isn't lying Kopa," Nala said gently. "Tafina had nothing to do with what happened to me. It was all Vera."

"Vera did this?" Kopa asked blinking in surprise.

"I told you I had nothing to do with this," Tafina said with annoyance.

"Well you can't really blame her for that can you Tafina?" Nala asked. "I mean after all you did help Mheetu attack me and my girls."

"Wait you remember that?" Simba askd his amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course I remember that Simba," Nala said giving her mate a funny look. "It's a little hard to forget something like that."

"Oh thank the Kings your memory is back," Simba said with a sigh giving his mate a nuzzle which she gladly returned. "I thought I lost you there for a minute."

"I guess you did," Nala said softly. "For a minute. But Simba we have more important things to worry about now."

"Yeah like kicking Mheetu's sorry ass," Kopa said with a growl.

"Kopa language," Tama scolded giving her son a look.

"Sorry Mom," Kopa said with a sheepish grin. "But its true. We need to bring down that evil murderer."

"Well said," Tojo said with a nod. "But how do we do that exactly?"

"I think we can help with that," Toda said having come onto the scene along with Timon.

"We heard the whole thing," Timon said. "And Toda and I think we can help you guys."

"Really?" Simba said rasing an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well," Toda began. "We all know that Mheetu is very good at setting up traps right?"

"Yeah," Simba said urging his friend to continue.

"Well we figured that two can play at that game," Toda said. "And we can use her to set said trap." Toda pointed at Tafina when she said this last part.

"Me?" Tafina cried her green eyes wide with surprise. "Why me?"

"Oh gee I don't know maybe because you're his daughter," Timon said his hands on his hips. "Sheesh talk about dense."

"Timon be nice," Toda scolded. Timon muttered a quick "sorry" and was silent.

"Oh no you can just forget about that plan," Kopa said. "There's no way that plan is going to work."

"And why is that?" Timon asked with annoyance. "Because you say so? Sheesh Simba talk some sense into your kid why don't ya?"

"Timon I don't know about.." Simba began.

"Um why don't I wait outside so you guys can talk?" Tafina suggested.

"Yeah why don't ya?" Kopa snapped. With that Tafina walked outside the cave so the others could talk.

"Simba don't you see?" Toda said after Tafina had left. "Tafina has been saying that she's innocent and was forced into helping Mheetu. Well here's her chance to prove it."

"If she's telling the truth," Kiara piped up. "And that's a huge if. How do we know that she won't backstab us and tell Mheetu what we're planning?"

"Simple," Toda said. "Me and Timon will follow Tafina and make sure she's on the up and up. We're small enough that we won't be noticed."

"Simba I think that's a very good plan," Nala said. "That way we'll know for sure if Tafina is on our side or not."

"Yeah and if she's not we'll know about it," Toda said. "And we'll be ready for him."

"It just might work Sim'," Tojo said looking at his friend. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Simba said with a grin. Then the golden lion turned his head and called, "Tafina! You can come in now!'' Seconds later Tafina came into the cave and looked at the group. "We've decided to give you a chance to prove yourself turstworthy again," Simba explained. "Are you in?"

"You bet I am," Tafina said eagerly her green eyes filled with excitement. "What do I have to do?"

"Just make sure Mheetu is alone tomarrow near the Outland border when the sun is highest in the sky," Simba said. "Can you handle that?"

"I sure can," Tafina said. "Father won't suspect a thing. I can be pretty convincing if I put my mind to it."

"Good," Simba said. "Now I think we should let Kovu and Nala get some rest. They've had enough excitement for the day." With that the group left the cave to let Kovu and Nala get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile near the watering hole Zuri and Jasiri were playing with Kali, Max and Scottie. The young animals had heard that Nala and Kovu were going to be alright but now they were facing a bigger problem. Boredom. "Man I hate that we're not allowed to do anything," Kali said with a sigh flopping down on the ground.

"Yeah tell me about it," Zuri huffed laying with her front paws on top of Kali.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Max piped up suddenly causing his friends to look at him.

"Well that's a first," Scottie muttered causing his brother to smack him in the head. "Ow!" Scottie cried rubbing his head. "Sheesh talk about moody."

"Ah shut up Scottie," Max said crossing his arms. "Anyways what I was gonna say before I was rudley interrupted was that we should stop Mheetu ourselves."

"Pssh yeah right Max," Jasiri scoffed rolling her eyes. "You must be out of your mind Max. There's no way we could ever take down Mheetu."

"Why not?" Max asked looking at the creamy Princess.

"Oh gee I don't know maybe 'cause we're cubs duh," Jasiri said rolling her amber eyes.

"So what?" Max asked his arms still crossed.

"Soooo..." Jasiri said sounding like she was talking to a baby. "Mheetu is a full grown lion and he's like super strong."

"Yeah and not to mention he's got a whole bunch of other lions helping him," Kali piped up standing up. "They'll rip us to shreads."

"Not if we outsmart them," Max said. "Look I've got this all figured out. Alls we have to do is make sure Mheetu is by himself. That means getting the others to leave."

"And we can do that?" Kali asked wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Sure we can," Max said looking at the pale lion cub. "Look me and Scottie can take on the male. I heard he's pretty stupid so it shouldn't be a problem. That'll give you guys a chance to distract the other two."

"By doing what exactly?" Jasiri asked. "Making them chase us?"

"Exactly," Max said with a grin.

"But Max if we're going to do this we're going to need help." Zuri said. "I think we should get our parents to help us."

"Yeah right Zu'," Jasiri said. "Our parents will never go along with this plan."

"But 'Siri," Zuri said. "How are we going to take down four grown lions without help from the adults?"

"I think Zuri has a point," Kali said. Max opened his mouth to protest by the pale cub held up his paw to slience him. "I think you're plan is great. But if we just go in there alone we'll be killed for sure. We definently could us some help."

"And help is what you're gonna get," a voice said.

**A/N Well there you go folks ch 14 complete. Did you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	15. A Plan Forms

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing my story I really appreciate them. Here's ch 15 for you and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 15 The Plan Forms**

The cubs turned around and saw Shawni standing there along with Nunzi. "We heard the whole thing," Nunzi said. "And we also heard your parents talking about ambushing Mheetu. If we do the plan at the same time as they do theres then we should have no problem takng down Mheetu and his pride."

"And don't worry we won't tell your parents anything about your plan," Shawni said with a smile.

"You won't?" Max asked surprised. "How come?"

"Lets just say we were young once to," Nunzi said. "And as long as you guys are careful and do what me and Shawni say then we'll keep quiet. Ok?"

"Ok," the cubs said together except for Scottie who remained silent.

"What's the matter Scootie?" Kali asked with a smerk. "You're not scared are you?"

"No way!" Scottie shouted spinning around to face Kali. "I'm just mad that Max thought of the idea and not me. Now I'll never hear the end of it."

"That's riiiight," Max said in a sing song voice. "Ha! Guess you're not the smart one anymore are ya Scottie?"

"Ah shut up Max," Scottie said giving his brother a shove.

"So when do we do this thing?" Zuri asked her green eyes filled with excitement.

"Tomarrow," Nunzi said. "And remember we meet hear when the sun is highest in the sky. Then we go to the Outlands. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the cubs said including Scottie.

"Good," Nunzi said. "Now you cubs better go home before its gets dark. Go on now."

"Bye Nunzi bye Shawni," the cubs called as the raced back to Priderock. "See you tomarrow!"

"Nunzi we're not really going to let them do this are we?" Shawni asked looking at her future mate.

"Of course not," Nunzi said. "I have every intention of telling my parents whats going on as well as Simba."

"Well good," Shawni said with a sigh. "I was worried there for a minute." Then as if on cue Shenzi and Chuni came walking up to the pair along with Simba and Tojo who had on patrol and had bumped into the two hyenas.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Shenzi asked.

"We were taking a walk and you'll never guess what we heard," Shawni said.

"Well do tell," Shenzi said with a smerk.

"Well heres the thing," Nunzi said. The the young hyena told the others about what the cubs had been talking about. "I think we should let them do it," Nunzi said.

"Absolutly not!" Simba cried out. "There's no way I'm going to let my daughtes do that. It's way to dangerous."

"I agree with Simba," Tojo said. "And I know Tama would to. There's no way our kids are going to do any such thing."

"But guys don't you see this is perfect," Nunzi said. Simba opened his mouth to protest but Nunzi quickly held up his paw. "Please let me finish. I know it sounds crazy but I think that if we lets the cubs help it'll help us as well."

"Yeah think about it," Shawni said. "Mheetu will never expect the cubs to be there. And if we are all there too then we can prevent anyhthing from happening to them."

"Yeah plus we'll have Kopa and Nuka there too," Nunzi pointed out. "It can't fail."

"Well I don't know," Simba said. Then the golden lion turned to Tojo and said, "What do you think 'Jo?"

"I think it could work Sim'," Tojo said. "But we have to get Tama and Nala to go along with it. As well as Toda and Timon."

"That should be easy enough," Simba said the sarcasim dripping. "Ok they can help. But they must have an adult keep an eye on them."

"Cool," Nunzi said. "Now all you guys have to do is convince the others to go alnog with it."

"Lets go Tojo," Simba said. "See you guys later." With that the two lions headed back to Priderock dreading the conversation they were about to have with their mates.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Tojo returned to Priderock they entered the cave and to their surprise they found Tafina in the cave talking with Kovu and Nala. "What's going on here?" Simba asked eyeing Tafina with suspision. "I thought you were supposed to be talking with Mheetu and convincing him to trust you."

"I was just about to leave," Tafina said. "I was just talking to Kovu and Nala to try to get them to convince Kopa to give me another chance."

"Oh you were were you?" Tojo said sharply, glaring at Tafina.

"Tojo be nice," Nala said. "After talking with Tafina I believe her when she says that she was forced into helping Mheetu."

"You do?" Simba asked his amber eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes Simba I do," Nala replied. "I know my brother very well and I know how threating he can be especially to someone as young as Tafina. Remember she's not even two years old yet. So it's not hard to believe that someone like Mheetu, who's a known murderer, can threaten her and scare her into helping him."

"She has a point Simba," Kovu piped up. "I believe her too."

Simba looked at Tafina for a minute then looked at Tojo, who simply nodded. The golden King let out a sigh and said, "Ok Tafina I'm willing to give you the benifit of the doubt. So you're off the hook and are no longer exiled."

"Oh Simba thank you!" Tafina cried bowing to show her appreciation. "And will you talk to Kopa for me?"

"I can try," Simba said. "But no promises. My son can be very stubborn sometimes."

"Runs in the family," Nala said with a smile.

Simba gave Nala a look but said nothing to her. Instead he turned to Tafina and said, "You still have some convincing to do Tafina. So get to it."

"Yes sir!" Tafina cried running out of the cave and towards the Outlands. Seconds later Toda and Timon were heading out of the cave with the intention of fallowing her. But Simba stopped them before they left waving them over to him.

"Simba what's up?" Toda asked as she walked over to the King along with her mate.

"Yeah I thought you wanted us to fallow her," Timon said with confusion.

"Change of plans," Simba said. "We're going to trust Tafina on this one ok?"

"But Simba I..." Timon began but he was interupted by Toda who quickly said, "We trust your judgement Simba. If you say Tafina is ok then that's what we're gonna go with. Right Timon?" Toda looked at her mate when she said this last part.

"Right," Timon said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you guys feel that way," Simba said with a smile. "Because there's something I want to talk to you about. And you to Nala. In fact where's Tama? She needs to hear this to."

"I'm right here Simba," Tama said walking into the cave along with Vitani and Nuka. "What's this all about?" Tama asked.

"It's about our kids," Simba said. "I was talking with Nunzi and Shawni and they came up with a plan on taking down Mheetu."

"And it involves the kids?" Nala asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yes it does," Simba said. "Nunzi and Shawni think that if we allow the kids to help us then we can take down Mheetu."

"But Simba that's extremly dangerous," Tama cried. Then she turned towards her mate and said, "Tojo you can't possiably be ok with this can you?"

"I wasn't at first Tam'," Tojo said. "But after hearing Nunzi out I think the plan could actually work."

"Well I sure don't," Tama said with a growl.

"Me either," Nala chimed in.

"But Nal' don't you see?" Simba said looking at his mate. "Mheetu will never expect the cubs to be there. So when they attack he'll be totally taken off guard."

"Yeah and plus they will be hidden the whole time," Tojo piped up. "Mheetu won't know they're there until it's to late. Not to mention that they'll have an adult with them at all times. They'll be perfectly safe."

"Well I don't know.." Tama said still unsure.

"I think we should do it," Toda piped up casuing the others to look at her in surprise.

"Toda are you sure you want our boys to do this?" Timon asked. "I mean you know how rambuncious they can be."

"But they can also be responsable when they know things are serious," Toda pointed out. "And besides they'll have an adult with them. They'll be fine."

"If you say so Toda," Timon said with a shurg. "I just hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Toda asked giving her mate a kiss.

"Well I don't think you are right," Tama said. "And I for one refuse to let my son do something so dangerous."

"What about me?" Kopa asked walking into the cave along with Kiara.

"Hi honey," Tama asked giving her son a nuzzle. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Kali. You won't believe what your father and Tojo want to do." The sandy brown lioness then proceeded to tell Kopa and Kiara what Simba and Tojo's paln. "Isn't that crazy?" Tama asked after she was finished.

"I don't think it's so crazy Mom," Kopa said. "And if Dad and Tojo are on board with this then it can't be all that bad."

"Ugh males can be so thickheaded," Tama cried. She then turned towards Nala and said, "Nala you're a mother. Please tell me you're not ok with your girls doing this."

"Of course I'm not ok with this," Nala said. "But I do trust Simba's judgement and you should turst Tojo's Tama. After all he loves Kali too just like Simba loves Zuri and Jasiri. And they would never let anything bad happen to them."

"I guess you're right," Tama said with a sigh. "Ok I'll allow it. But if anything happens to Kali I will never forgive you Tojo."

"He'll be fine Tam'," Tojo said giving his mate a nuzzle. "I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to our boy." Then as if on cue the cubs came running into the cave trying to act like nothing was up. "Oh Kali you be careful tomarrow," Tama said giving her son a nuzzle.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Kali asked acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Son we know about your little plan tomarrow," Tojo said.

"You do?" Jasiri asked a worried look on her face.

"I knew Nunzi and Shawni would rat us out," Zuri grumbled with a scowl.

"I guess that means the plan is off," Max said disappointed.

"Quite the oppisite my boy," Timon said. "It just so happens that everyone is ok with this little plan of yours."

"You are?" Scottie asked surprised.

"Yes we are honey," Toda said with a smile.

"But remember kids," Simba said seriously. "You need to make sure you stay hidden until we give you the signal to come out. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the cubs said in unison.

"Good," Simba said with a smile. "Now let's all get some sleep. Tomarrow is going to be an eventful day." With that being said the cubs headed off to bed along with the adults each one anxious about the events of the next day.

**A/N well there you go ch 15 complete. Hope you all liked it and I promise the next chapter will have much more action in it. Review please.**


	16. Change of Plans

**A/N Sorry about the delay in updating but you know how the holidays are. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it and thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 16 for you guys. As usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 Change of Plans**

Meanwhile in the Outlands Tafina had arrived and was searching for her father and his fallowers. However the rusty brown lioness didn't have to look far because soon she was face to face with Mheetu along with Flua, Veram Windu, and Chura. "Well, well, well look who it is," Windu said in a condisending voice.

"What are you doing here?" Flua snapped glaring at Tafina.

"I've come to speak to you Father," Tafina said completly ignoring Flua.

"Really?" Mheetu said giving his daughter a look. "Whatever for?"

"I've come to warn you that Simba and the others are planning an attack on you and your pride," Tafina said.

"Really?" Mheetu said the sarcasim dripping. "And why should I believe what you're telling me is the truth and not some ill conceved attempt of tricking me?"

"Why would I have any reason to lie to you?" Tafina asked. "Simba and his pride hate me. Hell they even banished me to this Hellhole. They totaly blame me for what happened to Nala. I have nothing to gain by tricking you."

"Yeah if they hate you so much then how is it that you know about their plan to attack us hmm?" Windu asked glaring at Tafina.

"Yes Tafina how is that possiable?" Mheetu asked staring at his daughter.

"I overheard them talking yesterday," Tafina said without a pause. "I was in the Pridelands hunting when I heard Simba talking with Tojo and Nuka. That's when I heard them say that they were planning on attacking you tomarrow when you least expect it."

"Why would you warn us?" Vera asked still suspisious. "I thought you hated us."

"I do," Tafina admitted. "But I hate Simba more. The fact that he automatically assumed the worst of me really pisses me off. But the topper was the fact that Kopa turned aganist me as well. And when I tried to explain myself to me they didn't believe me. As far as I'm concerned Simba and his pride can all go to Hell." As Tafina was speaking she made sure her voice sounded as bitter as possiable throwing in a few growls for good measure.

"I see," Mheetu said eyeing Tafina trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. "Well do tell Tafina. What exactly is Simba's plan."

"He wants to ambush you guys here tomarrow after sunset," Tafina said. "He thinks that you all will be sleeping and will never see this attack coming."

"Oh he does does he?" Mheetu said with a growl. "Well we'll see about that."

"You know what we should do?" Windu said suddenly. "We should totally go into the Pridelands and ambush Simba and his pride before they ambush us."

"Yes they fell for it!" Tafina thought happily resisting the urge to giggle with glee. Outloud she said, "Windu that's perfect! And I just happen to know the perfect place."

"And where's that my dear?" Mheetu asked.

"The gorge," Tafina said simply. "I heard Simba say that he and Tojo and Nuka are going to meet there tomarrow when the sun is highest in the sky to finalilze the plan. They will be completly taken off guard if we show up there and attack them."

"An excelent idea Tafina," Mheetu said with a smile. "And that's exactly what we're going to do. We'll attack them tomarrow when they least expect it. It'll be the perfect revenge. Then once Simba is gone we'll get rid of his brats as well as my so called sister and her brat. Then I will be the only one of royal blood left and they willl have no choice but to make me King. Oh yes revenge will be sweet. Just like it was sweet when I took care of Nuka's brat."

"Um actually you didn't kill Kovu," Tafina stammered. "He's still alive."

"Well that's easily taken care of," Mheetu said waving his paw. "In fact I have an even better plan than yours Tafina."

"You do?" Tafina asked nervously. "What is it?"

"While Windu, Chura, and I are taking care of Simba, Tojo and Nuka Flua and Vera will go to Priderock to finish off Nala and Kovu," Mheetu said.

"But what about Kopa and Kiara?" Chura asked. "Not to mention the rest of Simba's pride. Flua and Vera won't stand a chance against all those lions."

"Hmm good point Chura," Mheetu said running his paw through his jet black mane. "We'll just have to come up with a different plan."

"Why don't we just wage war on Simba's pride?" Windu blurted out. "I mean we've got plenty of lionesses backing us up. We can kick their butts for sure." As Windu was talking the sandy brown lion pointed to the rest of Mheetu's pride, which totaled about 12 lionesses all together. "Plus we've got about 10 hyenas that would help us as well," Windu continued.

"Windu we can't just wage war on Simba's pride idiot," Flua said rolling her brown eyes at her brother.

"Why not?" Windu asked. Flua gave him a look of annoyance but the sandy brown lion ignored his sister. "I'm serious Flua. Why can't we? I mean I don't know about you guys but I think it's high time we had a battle with Simba's pride and showed those snobby Pridelanders whose boss once and for all. Don't you think so Mheetu?" Windu turned and looked at Mheetu when he said this part. Mheetu on the other hand remained quiet stroking his chin as he thought about what Windu said. After a couple of minutes Mheetu finally spoke, "You may have a point there Windu. For once. Perhaps it is high time we wage war on Simba's pride. But we're not going to do it tomarrow."

"We're not?" Windu asked confused.

"No we're not," Mheetu replied. Then the light brown lion turned to Chura and said, "Gather the rest of the lionesses Chura. We need to discuss our plan."

"Yes sir," the tan lioness said as she ran off to summon her pride sisters. As few minutes later Chura returned along with the rest of Mheetu's pride. "They're all here my lord," Chura said with a bow.

"Perfect," Mheetu replied with a grin. Then he turned to his pride and said, "The time has come ladies for us to wage war on our enemies."

"Finally," a few of the lionesses murmered. "When do we attack?" one of them asked.

"We attack tonight," Mheetu declared.

"Mheetu are you out of your mind?" Flua asked her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Silence!" Mheetu roared. "I know that some of you may have your doubts about this but I can assure you that we are ready for this. And Simba and his pride will never see this coming. It'll be perfect." This caused the rest of the pride to voice their approval and let out roars to show their agreement. "Excelent," Mheetu said. "Now rest up. When the sun goes down in a few hours time we will attack." With that Mheetu and his pride left to get some sleep. Tafina meanwhile was trying to sneak away so she could warn Simba what was about to happen. But eveytime she tried to get away someone from Mheetu's pride would be watching her. The Vera said suddenly, "Why don't you sleep in the cave with us dear? That way you'll feel like part of group."

"Uh ok thanks Vera," Tafina said slowly walking towards the cave entrence. Tafina was all set to sleep at the entrence so she could easily sneak out but Vera insisted that she sleep with her in the middle of the cave dashing all of Tafina's hopes of warning Simba. So Tafina had no choice but to stay and hope that Simba wouldn't think she had betrayed him once again.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Tojo were waiting as planned acting like they were planning to attack Mheetu. The others remained hidden not to far away. They were waiting several hours and it was getting dark. "I don't think Tafina is going to show up," Tojo whispered.

"I agree," Simba said with a sigh. The golden King walked over to where the others were hidden. "Come on guys let's go."

"I knew it was to good to be true," Kopa growled. He gently nudged Kali, who was sleeping beside him. "Come on little brother. Let's go home." As he emerged from his hiding place Kopa saw the other emerging as well. The cubs were rubbing sleep from their eyes as they grumbled about their failed plan. But before they could head to Priderock Zazu came flying in from above looking frantic. "Oh Sire thank goodness I found you," the hornbill said breathlessly.

"What's wrong Zazu?" Simba asked alarmed at Zazu's apperance.

"I just saw Mheetu and his pride heading this way!" Zazu cried his eyes wide. "They looked like they were out for blood."

"Oh great!" Kopa cried out. "What else could go wrong?"

"Kiara take the cubs home," Simba ordered. "Zazu you tell the other lionesses to meet at the watering hole. This is war!"

"Yes of course at once!" Zazu cried as he flew away as fast as he could.

"Ah Daddy can't we stay?" Zuri asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah I thought we were going to get to help," Max piped in.

"I don't have time to argue!" Simba shouted. "You're going home and that's the end of it! Now go!"

"Come on guys," Kiara said as she lead the cubs back towards Priderock.

"The rest of you come with me!" Simba boomed. "If it's a fight Mheetu wants then it's a fight he's gonna get!" With that Simba and the others headed to the watering hole to meet with the other lionesses.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zazu had returned to Priderock and found Nala and the others getting ready to retire for the night. "Oh Queen Nala I'm afraid there's terriable news!" Zazu cried panting for breath.

"What's wrong Zazu?" Nala cried fully alert.

"King Simba sent me hear to fetch the other lionesses," Zazu explained. "Mheetu and his pride are heading this way! It's war!"

"Ladies on your feet!" Nala shouted causing the other lioness to jump to their feet. "Simba needs us now! Mheetu is waging war on our pride! We must asemble at the watering hole! Now move!" With that the other lionesses quickly headed out of the cave and headed for the watering hole. Vitani began to follow them but Nala quickly stopped her. "You're pregnant Vitani," she said. "You need to stay here for the sake of your unborn cub."

Vitani opened her mouth to protest but Kovu quickly interrupted her saying, "Nala's right Mom. You need to stay here. Just like I do because I'm still recovering. I know it sucks but its something we both have to do."

"I know," Vitani said sitting back down with a sigh. "I don't like it but I have to stay to protect my unborn cub. But Nala you shouldn't be going either. You could get hurt again."

"I'm perfectly fine Vitani," Nala protessted. Vitani gave her friend a look and Nala said with a sigh, "You're right. I'll stay but only because I don't want to risk another head injury. Rafiki told me that a third one will most likely kill me." With that Nala, Vitani, and Kovu waited and prayed that Simba and the others would be victorious.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 16 complete. Stay tuned for the exciting battle scene next and as always please review.**


	17. The Battle Begins

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Hope everyone had a wonderful New Year. To celebrate 2013 here's ch 17 for you and as always the familar things are Disney's and the rest are mine.**

**Ch 17 The Battle Begins**

Meanwhile Simba and his pride had just finished finalizing the plan for the battle with Mheetu's pride and were waiting for them to arrive. However they didn't have to wait long because within minutes they saw Mheetu's pride heading their way with Mheetu out in front. "Form ranks!" Simba shouted as her and Kopa moved to the front of the group. Nuka and Tojo flanked the father and son in order to provide a more foreceful front. Timon and Toda stayed near the back and decided to wait for the best opportunity to strike. "Man I wish Pumbaa was here," Timon said his voice shakey. "I always feel better when I go into battle with him."

"Don't worry Timmy," Toda said takng her mate's hand. "You've got me. And we make a pretty good team don't you think?"

"Yeah," Timon said with a smile. "We sure do Towie. You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what mates are for," Toda replied giving her mate a kiss. "Now pull yourself together. The battle is about to start." The two meercats looked over at Simba, who was now face to face with Mheetu, both lions glaring at each other with their teeth bared.

"You have you're never showing your face in my lands," Simba growled his amber eyes firery. "Get out! Now! Or you will be very sorry!"

"Oh no Simba," Mheetu hissed his green eyes like daggers. "You are the one who is going to be sorry. Everyone attack!" With that Mheetu's pride, along with their hyeans allies, advanced on Simba's pride biting and clawing the whole way. Windu lunged himself at Kopa tackling the younger lion to the ground. "Kopa!" Simba cired fearful for his son's safety. But as he ran to help his son Simba instead crashed into Tafina causing both of them to fall onto the ground. "You!" Simba growled his eyes flashing with anger. "I should have known that you would betray us!"

"No Simba please it's not like that!" Tafina cried.

"Liar!" Simba roared furious. But before he could do anything else suddenly Tama tackled Tafina to the ground and shouted to Simba, "Help our son! I'll handle this one!" With that Simba rushed over to help Kopa only to be tackle to the ground by Mheetu himself.

"Going somewhere Simba?" Mheetu hissed. "I don't think so!" With that Mheetu rasied his paw and struck Simba in the face casuing the King to see stars. Mheetu delivered another blow to Simba's face causing him to roar in pain. But before Mheetu could strike again the light brown lion was tackled to the ground by Nuka giving Simba a chance to recover. Simba looked over and saw that Tojo was helping Kopa fend off Windu so he turned his attention to Mheetu, who had by now flug Nuka off of him. "Time to end this," Mheetu growled glaring at Nuka and Simba.

"I couldn't agree more," Nuka snarled. "You are going to pay dearly for what you did to my son."

"And to Nala," Simba hissed.

"If anyone is going to pay for their sins its you Simba," Mheetu growled. "You will pay dearly for murdering my father and stealing my throne from me then putting me through more Hell when you nearly killed me. Then once I'm done with the two of you I'm going to personaly see that your precious mates and cubs will suffer long and painful deaths."

"You son of a bitch!" Simba roared lunging himself at Mheetu with Nuka right beside him. Soon all three lions were rolling on the ground biting and clawing the whole time. Soon Simba and Nuka had gotten the upper hand and had Mheetu pinned to the ground. "Time to end this once and for all you worthless piece of dung," Nuka hissed his face inches away from Mhhetu's.

"Be sure to say hi to your parents," Simba growled as he rasied his paw with his claws fully extended. "When you see them in Hell." But before Simba could strike Mheetu suddenly got a brust on energy and was able to throw himself upright knocking Nuka and Simba off balance causing both lions to fall to the ground. Nuka hit his head on a nearby rock and was knocked out cold. Simba also hit his head on the ground but was only dazed. However, this gave Mheetu ample time to tackle Simba to the ground biting and clawing the whole way. "Oh Simba you are such a fool thinkng you could beat me," Mheetu growled as he was slashing Simba's body. Simba was so dazed from his fall that he couldn't even see straight to block Mheetu's blows. All he could do was pray that someone would come to his aid before Mheetu killed him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was leading the cubs back to Priderock when suddenly she heard a rustling come from the bushes. "Whose there?" Kiara growled stepping in front of the cubs protectivley. "Show yourselves!" Suddenly a blury figure leaped out of the bushes and pinned Kiara to the ground. Struggling to get up the lioness gasped when she looked up and saw Vera looming over her. "Surprised to see me?" Vera cackled her blue eyes gleaming. "Well guess what? Things are about to get ugly. Only this time I'm going to make sure you're really dead."

"You bitch!" Kaira growled as she struggled to get up. But Vera outweighed Kiara and just applied more weight when Kiara struggled.

"Such a pity," Vera said mockingly. "Well don't worry little girl. Soon you'll have lots of company when Mheetu succedes in killing Simba as well as your parents. Goodbye Kiara." With that Vera raised her paw fully prepared to end Kiara's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Tojo were doing their best to fend off Windu. Even though they were two lions agains one Windu was better built than they were and was a much more experienced fighter. "Not so easy taking me down is it Princy?" Windu cackled evily. "Well guess what? It's about to get even tougher." With that the sandy brown lion stepped aside to reveal his hyena allies, which totaled about five in all since the others were assisting the other lionesses. "Mheetu thought you two would be a problem," Windu said. "So he sent reinforcements. Fellows take out Tojo. Princy boy here is mine." With that the hyenas advanced on Tojo, who lowered himself into a fighting stance, even though the pale lion knew his didn't stand a chance. The hyenas lunged and Tojo did his best to dodge their attack bit with so many of them he wasn't very successful. He did, however, manage to take down a couple of them but that left room for the others to attack and they tackled Tojo to the ground pinning him. Kopa wanted to help Tojo but he had his own problem to handle. By now Windu had lundged himself at Kopa but the golden Prince managed to dodge his attack and Windu went crashing to the ground. However his victory was short lived. Windu quickly recovered and tackled Kopa yet again sinking his teeth into Kopa's side. Kopa let out a roar of pain as Windu dug deeper into his flesh. Kopa kicked Windu off of him and tried to get up but the pain was to much for him. He looked around and didn't see Tojo anywhere. But before Kopa could give it much thought Windu once again attacked Kopa striking him in the face. "Such a shame it had to end this way," Windu said as he put his paws on Kopa's chest. "But like they say: 'All good things must come to an end. Goodby Kopa." With that Windu raised his paw with the intention of slashing Kopa's throat.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama was standing over Tafina with her teeth bared and her claws extended. "You're going to pay dearly for betraying us yet again," Tama hissed.

"Please Tama you have to believe me," Tafina pleaded. "I didn't betray you. I tried to warn Simba about Mheetu's attack but I couldn't."

"Yeah right," Tama scoffed. "You must think I'm pretty stupid if you think I'm going to fall for that story."

"It's true!" Tafina cried. "I sware it is! Tama you have to.." Just then Tafina was interrupted by Kopa's roar of pain. Both Tama and Tafina looked over and saw Kopa fighting Windu as well as Tojo fighting with the hyeans.

"Oh Kings above!" Tama cried out her brown eyes wide with horror. "My boys! They'll be killed!"

"I'll help Kopa you help Tojo!" Tafina cried. Before Tama could protest Tafina wnt racing towards Kopa and Windu hoping she wouldn't be to late to save him.

**A/n well there you are folks ch 17 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	18. Determination Pays

**A/N thank you to starzinmieyez and milel yako who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 18 Determination Pays**

Vera loomed over Kiara fully prepared to end the young lioness' life. However before she could do so suddenly she felt claws and teeth digging into her back. "Leave my sister alone," Kali cried as he and Max and Scottie pumled Vera's back biting and clawing as much as possiable.

"You little brats!" Vera hissed as she tried to get the young ones off of her. "I'll kill the lot of you!"

"No you won't!" Zuri cried as she and Jasiri pounced on Vera's chest causing her to lose her balance and fall. By now Kiara had gotten to her feet and rushed to help the cubs fend off Vera. The pale lioness helped the cubs subdue Vera until Jara and Zira came onto the scene after being summoned by Zazu who had seen the ambush. "Go help the others in the battle field," Jara instructed her granddaughter.

"Yes we've got this under control," Zira piped up.

"Right," Kiara said as she went running off in the direction where the battle was taking place.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the cave Nala, Vitani and Kovu were all getting anxious waiting for the others to return, "Ugh I can't stand this anymore!" Nala cried getting to her feet. "I'm going out there right now!"

"Nala you can't do that," Vitani protessed. "Remember what Rafiki told you."

"I can take care of myself," Nala declared as she began to walk towards the cave exit. "Nothing you can say is going to convince me to stay Vitani."

"Well then I'm going with you," Vitani said. "I'm a pretty good fighter and I can take care of myself as well."

"Mom you can't be serious," Kovu said getting to his feet. "You're pregnant. What if something happens to the cub?"

"Honey I'll be careful," Vitani said. "I promise."

"Then I'm coming to," Kovu insisted.

"Absolutly not!" Vitani cried out. "You nearly died Kovu and you're still injured. There's no way I'm letting you go."

"Mom I feel fine," Kovu insisted. "And if you insist upon going then I insist upon going with you. And I think if Dad was here he'd agree with me.

Vitani opened her mouth to protest but before she could the tan lioness heard an annoyed cry. "Ugh I don't have time to argue," Nala shouted. "If you're coming then come on! Simba needs us!" With that Nala raced out of the cave at full force.

"Right behind you," Vitani called as she and Kovu ran after Nala. As he was running Kovu ingnored the stab of pain that shot through his side and decided to focus on the task at hand which was protecting his mother and his unborn brother or sister. As they reached the area near the Outlands the trio saw to their horror the battle that was taking place. Nala, Vitani, and Kovu split up and each headed for different directions hoping they'd be able to help anyone who needed it.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama was doing her best to help Tojo, who had about eight hyenas piled on him. The sandy brown lioness managed to pull a couple hyenas off her mate. This gave him some room so he could get to his feet. But the couple knew that they still didn't have much of a chance against so many hyeans. But Tama and Tojo were determined to fight non the less. Lucky for them they wern't alone for long. Soon they were joined by five more hyenas. Only these hyeans were on their side.

"Havin' a little trouble here you guys?" Banazi asked as he and Chuni stoode beside Tojo while Shawni and Nunzi stood beside Tama.

"Just a little," Tojo said panting for breath.

"Let me handle this," Shenzi said standing in front of the group. The female hyena the addressed the other hyenas saying with a growl, "And just what do you think you're doin' exactly?" This caught the other hyeans by surprise and they just stared at Shenzi. Finally one spoke up and he said, "We were just doing what Mheetu told us to do."

"Well I'm tellin' you different," Shenzi said. "And last time I checked I was still the alpha female in these parts."

"You're Shenzi?" one hyena asked in awe.

"You better believe she is," Banazi piped up. "So you better do what she tell ya to do. Or else."

"Of course," the hyenas said. "We're sorry. We didn't realize they were your friends Shenzi. Otherwise we would have never agreed to fight them."

"If you wanna make it up to me then you can help us take down Mheetu and his pride," Shenzi said. "Deal?" The other hyeans nodded in agreement and with that the group headed off to help the others with their battle.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tafina had reached Kopa and Windu and was attempting to help Kopa fend Windu off. But before she could do so her path was blocked by Flua who growled, "I knew you were working for them. Good thing I was keeping an eye on you."

"Go to Hell Flua," Tafina spat. "Of course I was working with them. Do you really think I'd be on my father's side after everything he's done to Simba and his pride?"

"Tratior," Flua growled. "You'll pay." With that Flua lept at Tafina tackling her to the ground both lionesses biting and clawing. Tafina manage to get in a few good hits and pretty soon the rusty brown lioness had gotten the upper hand on Flua. However this was short lived when Chura joined the fight and flung Tafina off of Flua sending the younger lioness sailing to the ground. Tafina managed to regain her composser and was on her feet quickly. But Tafina wasn't alone for long. Soon she was joined by Vitani and Kovu who looked eager to kick some butt. "Kovu help Kopa!" Tafina shouted jestering to the direction of where Kopa and Windu were.

"On it!" Kovu shouted running to help his friend. This left Tafina and Vitani to deal with Flua and Chura. "You take Chura," Tafina instructed. "This bitch is mine!" With that Tafina lunged herself at Flua whil Vitani did the same to Chura. It didn't take long for Chura to surrender as she realized that she didn't stand a chance against Vitani. But Flua was more stubborn than Chura was and was determined to fight until the end. Tafina and Flua fought each other each lioness delivering hard blows to the other. Vitani wanted to help Tafina but couldn't because she was subduing Chura. But Vitani didn't have to worry about Tafina for long because soon she was joined by Kiara who tackled Flua from behind catching the other lioness off guard. Soon Tafina had succeded in subduing Flua. But the golden lioness refused to surrender and struggled to whole time. Finaly Vitani said with a grunt, "I've had enough of this!" With that Vitani went up to Flua and slashed her throat, killing her. "That shut her up!" Vitani said, satisfied. Then she looked at Chura and growled, "Still thinking about giving us greif?"

"N-no," Chura stammered terrified. "I'll be good."

"Good," Vitani said. Then she turned towards Tafina and Kiara and said, "See if the boys need help. I've go these two." With that Tafina and Kiara went off to help Kovu and Kopa fight off Windu.

**A/N well there you go ch 18 done. Hope you all been enjoying it. review please.**


	19. Dire Time

**A/N Thank you all for your wondrful reviews. Here's ch 19 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 Dire Times**

Meanwhile Kovu and Kopa were doing their best to keep Windu at bay. But even though they were good fighters Kovu was still recoviering from his injuries and Kopa had recived some nasty wounds from Windu. But the two young lions refused to give up. Windu looked at the pair and sneered. "You two are pathetic," the sandy brown lion mocked with a laugh. "But I guess it's to be expected from two spoiled weak Pridelanders who have never had to fight for anything in their lives."

"That just shows how stupid you are," Kopa hissed glaring at Windu. "I've been a fighter my whole life. I had to fight to stay alive when Mheetu nearly killed me when I was a cub. And now I have to fight my feelings for a lioness whose like my sister." Kovu's eyes went wide when Kopa said this last part. He knew exactly who Kopa was talking about and he didn't like it one little bit. But Kopa was still talking at this point, "And now we're going to fihgt and bring you down once and for all. With that Kovu and Kopa lunged themselves at Windu tackling him to the ground. But quickly got the upper hand and he kicked Kovu hard in the stomach tearing open his wounds once again. Kovu roared in pain as the blood flowed from his wounds. "Nooo!" Kopa cried furious. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Enfurated Kopa lunged at Windu but missed and crashed hard on the ground. But Kopa got to his feet quickly only to be met by Windu's paw, which struch the golden Prince directly in the face. Windu delivered another blow to Kopa's face and was about to deliver another when suddenly Kiara came out of nowhere and tackled Windu to the ground. "Ugh!" Windu cried as he threw Kiara off of him. "You'll be sorry you did that you little brat!"

"No you're the one that's going to be sorry," Kiara growled her brown eyes filled with fury. "Now!" Suddenly Tafina came flying threw the air catching Windu by surprise. Taking advantage of this Tafina attacked Windu showing him no mercy. She attacked so fast and with such fury that Windu was unable to block her or fight back. Finaly Tafina was done and stood up panting for breath. Windu layed on the ground battered and bloody and gasping for breath only to cough up blood. "Whose the pathetic one now Windu?" Tafina spat as she and Kiara turned and walked over to check on Kovu and Kopa leaving Windu to die a slow and painful death in his own blood. "Are you ok Kopa?" Tafina asked helping Kopa to his feet.

"Yeah," Kopa grunted as he stood and swayed a little. Tafina let Kopa lean on her until he was able to steady himself. "Thanks," Kopa said with a small smile. "Tafina I.."

"You don't have to say anything Kopa," Tafina said nuzzling Kopa. "Let's check on Kovu." With that Kopa and Tafina went over to where Kiara was. "How is he?" Tafina asked with concern.

"He's really hurt," Kiara said bearly able to control her emotions.

"He'll be ok Ki'," Kopa said giving Kiara a nuzzle whcih she returned. Tafiana opened her mouth to say something but before she could they heard a voice say quietly, "Why don't you two give it a rest huh?" The group looked down and saw Kovu staring up at them giving Kopa and Kiara a dirty look.

"Kovu what are you talking about?" Kiara asked confused.

"Ask him," Kovu said curtly nodding at Kopa. Suddenly Kovu let out a gasp and shut his eyes tight as a stab of pain went threw his body.

"We've gotta get you home," Kopa said as he bent down to pick up Kovu.

"Don't touch me you traitor!" Kovu growled causing Kopa to jump back in surprise.

"Kovu!" Kiara shouted surprised by his attitude. "What has gotten into you?"

"I just don't want him touching me," Kovu said curtly.

"Ugh we don't have time to argue," Tafina said frustrated. "We need to get you home right now or you're going to die." With that Tafina got under Kovu's rear along with Kiara while Kopa got under his front and together the trio carried Kovu back to Priderock where Rafiki would be able to treat his wounds.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba was still getting pumled by Mheetu and even though he got some good licks in himself the damage had already been done. Simba could feel the blood pouring down his body and had to wipe it away from his eyes several times. But the golden King refused to give up. "I will take you down Mheetu," Simba panted. "Even if it kills me."

"Looks like it may do just that Simba," Mheetu hissed as he raised his paw and struck Simba in the face causing the red maned lion to fall to the ground. But Simba managed to pull himself to his feet and lunged at Mheetu digging his teeth and claws into the younger lion's middle tearing it wide open. Mheetu roared in pain and whirled around and struck Simba in the head sending him crashing to the gorund yet again. Simba tried to pull himself to his feet but he only fell to the ground again. Simba looked up and saw Mheetu coming towards him. "This time no mistakes," Mheetu growled. "This time I will make damn sure that you're dead." With that Mheetu pinned Simba to the ground and tilted his head back so his throat was exposed. "Time to end this," Mheetu growled. "I want to feel your blood in my mouth as you take your last breath." With that Mheetu lowered his head with the intention of biting Simba's throat wide open. But before he could do so a creamy blur came out of nowhere and tackled Mheetu to the ground. Simba rolled to his side and to his surprise he saw that Nala had come to his aid and had tackled her brother to the ground. "Nala!" Simba cried as he tried to get up to help his mate. But the golden King was to weak and was forced to watch his mate fight his enemy.

"You bitch!" Mheetu cried as he threw his sister off of him. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Oh somebody is gonna die today brother," Nala hissed. "But it's not gonna be me." With that the Queen lunded herself at Mheetu her claws unsheathed catching him in his injured side casuing more damage. But Mheetu quickly recovered and grabbed his sister by her scruff and flug her to the ground casuing her to hit her head on a nearby rock knocking her out cold. Then to add insult to injury Mheetu delivered another blow to his unconsious sister's head. Just when he was about to finish her off suddenly Nuka came out of nowhere and tackled Mheetu to the ground. "Time to die," Nuka said simply. With that the brown lion ripped Mheetu's throat wide open. Then to make sure he was really dead Nuka delivered several blows to Mheetu's chest tearing it ope as well. Satisfied Nuka went over to help his friend to his feet. "You ok Sim'?" Nuka asked.

"I'll be ok," Simba replied as he took an unsteady step. "How's Nala?" Nuka and Simba both looked over and saw that Nala had not moved the entire time. Nuka ran over to the fallen Queen and checked on her while Simba fallowed behind. Nuka looked up at Simba with a saddened expression.

"What's wrong Nuka?" Simba asked dreading the ansewer. "Is Nala ok?"

"I..I," Nuka stammered. "I think she's dead."

**A/N well there you go ch 19 complete. Hope you all like it. Chapter 20 is going to be the last chapeter with maybe an epiloge. Review please.**


	20. Acceptence

**A/N well folks here you go the 20th chapter of my story. As always thank you to my reviewers. Enjoy and as always familar= Disney and unfamilar= mine.**

**Ch 20 Acceptance**

"No," Simba whispered taking an unsteady step backwards and almost falling. Nuka got on the side of his friend to steady him. "No she can't be dead. She just can't be."

"Easy buddy just take it easy," Nuka gently soothed. "Everything is going to be fine." Just then Tama and Tojo came running up to the two lions. "Nuka," Tojo said panting for breath. "Great news. Mheetu's pride has just surrendered."

"That's great 'Jo," Nuka said with a small smile. Then the brown lion looked over at Mheetu's body. "Mheetu's dead," he said simply.

"Good," Tama said with a growl. Then the sandy brown lioness looked down at Nala and her brown eyes got wide. "What happened?" she asked with a gasp.

"Mheetu," Simba growled. "I..I think she might be dead."

"What?!" the group said shocked. Just then Toda and Timon came onto the scene both meercats looking tired. "Why the long faces?" Timon asked. "You guys should be happy. We won." Then the meercat noticed Nala. "Hey what gives? What's wrong with Nala?"

"Simba thinks she's dead," was all Tama could get out.

"Well we'll just have to see about that," Toda said walking over to Nala and climbing on her head. "Good news," Toda called out. "She's alive. But she's hurt."

"We need to get her back to Priderock," Simba said as he began to get underneath Nala. But a stab of pain stopped him.

"Simba you're hurt," Nuka said. "We'll take care of this. You need to take care of yourself now."

"Nuka's right," Tojo piped up as he and Nuka got underneath Nala's back half while Tama got under her front half. Together the group carried the fallen Queen back to Priderock where Rafiki would examine her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara, Kopa, and Tafina had arrived back at Priderock where Kopa ordered Zazu to fetch Rafiki. Minutes later the aging monkey arrived saying, "I was already on my way here. Afterall der is a battle going on and I knew der would be injuries. Now what do we have here?" Rafiki examied Kovu and shook his head. "You are vedy lucky you were not killed young one. What were you tinking going into de battle when you were not healed?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Kovu admitted with a groan.

"You never do," Kali muttered from the sidelines causing Zuri and Jasiri to giggle.

"Shhh," Rafiki said shaking his finger at the cubs. "Be quiet now childeren." After muttering a quick "sorry" the cubs were silent as Rafiki continued to treat Kovu's injuries. As the mandrill was doing this Simba, Tojo, Tama, and Nuka arrived carrying Nala.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so glad you're back!" Kali cried running over to his parents and nuzzling them.

"Oh sweetheart are we glad to see you," Tama said giving her son's head a lick.

"Mom!" Kiara cried out running over to her mother as the others gently placed her on the ground.

"Mommy!" Zuri and Jasiri cried as they too ran over to their fallen mother. "What's wrong with her Daddy?" Jasiri asked looking up at Simba her amber eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry Sweetheart," Simba said pulling his daughters close to him. "Your Mommy is going to be just fine."

"What happened to Kovu?" Nuka asked alarmed at his son's apperance.

"Yer son decided to be brave and fight in de battle," Rafiki explained.

"Oh Kovu what were you thinking?" Nuka asked shaking his head.

"Dad please I feel bad enough already," Kovu said wincing as Rafiki applied bandages to his wounds. "Besides I wouldn't have even gone if Mom hadn't gone too."

"What?!" Nuka cried out. "Is she out of her mind?! She could have..." Just then Vitani came back along with the other members of Simba's pride. "Oh Vitani thank the Kings you're ok!" Nuka cried running over to his mate and nuzzling her.

"I fine Nuka," Vitani said returning the nuzzle. "Why would..." Suddenly Vitani noticed Nala and Kovu being treated by Rafiki. "What happened?!" Vitani cried her blue eyes wide.

"What do you think happened?" Simba asked annoyed. "Mheetu. That's what." Simba took an unsteady step and nearly fell.

"Simba buddy why don't you sit down?" Nuka said gently. "You need to be looked at as well."  
"I'm fine Nuka," Simba protessed but he sat down anyways. Jasiri and Zuri snuggled into their father's side.

"Mommy is gonna be ok isn't she?" Zuri asked her green eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry kiddo our Mom is tough," Kiara said pulling her sisters close to her.

"Yeah," Kopa piped up getting on the other side of his sisters. "Don't worry girls she's going to be just fine." Just then Kopa felt a sharp stab of pain go through his side and he couldn;t help but wince. Tama noitced this and she turned to her oldest son and said, "Kopa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom," Kopa said giving his mother a nuzzle. "Just a little scaped up." Just then another sharp stab of pain went through Kopa's side and he couldn't stop himself from once again wincing.

"I don't think you're fine Kopa," Tama said her brown eyes filled with worry. "I think you should lay down."

"But Mom I..." Kopa began.

"Now!" Tama said sternly. Kopa knew better than to argue with his mother so he went and layed down beside Simba, who was being examined by Rafiki.

"Ah so many injuries," Rafiki said shaking his head. "But luckly fer you all der will be no lasting effects."

"Even Nala?" Simba asked wincing as Rafki applied pressure to his side.

"Yes de Queen should be just fine," Rafiki repiled. "But I'm afraid dat you have some broken ribs Simba. Dat means dat you need to rest for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Simba exclaimed. "Rafiki I can't rest for two weeks! I have a kingdom to run!"

"Tojo and I can handle things until you're healed," Nuka said.

"Yeah," Tojo piped up. "Don't worry Sim' we've got this."

"Don't you think it would be better if I handled things?" Kopa asked. "I mean I am the future King and all."

"You are not going to be anyting fer at least a week," Rafiki said as he applied bandages to Kopa's wounds. "You have a vedy serious injury to yer side. You are vedy luck dat it did not cause you to have internal bleeding. No activites fer you."

"Aw man," Kopa huffed as he layed his head down.

"Hey at least you can keep us company," Simba said. "Right Kovu?" The golden King turned his head to Kovu when he said this last part.

"I'd just as soon keep company with a rabid hyena," Kovu grumble. "No offence guys." He looked up at Nunzi and his family when he said this last part.

"None taken," Nunzi said with a smile.

"Kovu what is worng with you?" Vitani asked shocked at her son's attitude.

"Yeah why are you being so rude?" Nuka asked.

"'Cause he deserves it," Kovu growled.

"Why is that exactly?" Nuka asked.

"Oh gee maybe 'cause he's trying to steal my girlfrind from me," Kovu spat out. "After all he is in love with her."

"Kovu that's crazy!" Kiara cried. "Kopa's not in love with me. Are you Kopa?" Kiara turned to her step brother when she said this last part.

"Actually yes I am," Kopa admitted.

**A/N well there you go ch 20 complete. Two more chapters to go. Hope you all have been enjoying my story. Review please.**


	21. Confessions and Celebrations

**A/N I'd like to give a shout out to Vitani825, mimoo 01, Starzinmieyez, Queen Mufasa94, milele yako for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 21 for you. enjoy**

**Ch 21 Confessions and Celabrations**

"Kopa you can't be serious," Kiara said shocked by her step brother's admission.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Kopa said looking directly at Kiara. "I'm in love with you."

"I told you so," Kovu said with a scowl.

"But that dosen't mean that I'm trying to steal her away from you Kovu," Kopa said sharply. "I know that Kiara loves you and not me and I accept that. I wasn't even going to say anything to her but the whole fight with Windu made me say things I wouldn't have said otherwise. I would never do anything to jepordize our friendship Kovu. You should know that. I would never hurt you like that."

"Kopa I.." Kovu began felling ashamed of his behavior. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's ok Kovu," Kopa said with a smile. "I understand why you were so upset."

"Oh Kopa why didn't you say anything to me about how you felt?" Kiara asked.

"Because I didn't want things to be ackward between us," Kopa said avoiding eye contact with Kiara. "Especially since I know that you don't feel the same about me."

"Oh Kopa," Kiara said giving the golden Prince a nuzzle. "You don't know everything. I do love you."

"You do?" Kopa and Kovu said together their eyes wide with shock.

"Yes I do," Kiara said with a smile. Then the pale lioness turned to Kovu and said, "I'm sorry Kovu. I should have told you sooner but with everything that's happened recently I just haven't had a chance to talk to you about this. But you and I both know that things between us haven't been the best recently."

"Yeah I know they haven't," Kovu admitted. "I've felt it too. I was just hoping that things would get better on their own."

"Me too," Kiara admitted. "But hey we can still be friends right?"

"For sure," Kovu said with a smile.

"So does that mean you want to give us a chance?" Kopa asked.

"Sure does," Kiara said once again giving Kopa a nuzzle.

"Ahem," Tafina said suddenly causing everyone to look at her. "Sorry to interrupt but did you forget about me? Or did I not even matter to you at all Kopa." Tafina looked at Kopa with a hurt expression. "After everything I've done this is how you treat me? Like I was nothing? I thought you loved me Kopa. Or at least you told me you did. Or was that a lie?"

"I did love Tafina," Kopa said feeling bad that he had hurt Tafina. "That wasn't a lie. But I don't think I was ever in love with you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am. But you do mean a lot to me. Please don't be angry. I still want us to be friends."

"Friends?" Tafina said wiping her eyes with her paw. "You think we can still be friends? Yeah right. After the way you treated me? Besides I don't think I can stay here after all of this. Seeing you with her would be too much to take. I still love you Kopa. I always will. But this just hurts to much."

"Tafina please don't leave," Kopa pleaded.

"You take care of yourself," Tafina said giving Kopa one last nuzzle. "I know you guys will be a wonderful King and Queen one day." With that Tafina bid the rest of her pride farwell and walked out of the cave.

"Man that sucked," Kopa whispered. "I hope she'll be ok."

"Tafina's is a strong young lioness," Tama said reassuring. "She knows how to take care of herself."

"I still sucks though," Kopa said softly. Just then the group heard a low moan and looked over and saw that Nala was coming around.

"Mom!" Kiara cried running over to her mother and nuzzling her. "I'm so glad you're awake. We've been so worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you honey," Nala said softly. Then the creamy lioness looked over and saw Simba, Kopa, and Kovu all with bandages on them. "Guess I missed some brawl huh?" Nala said with a slight laugh.

"Guess so," Simba said laughing then wincing from his broken ribs. "We're just glad to have you back with us Nal'."

"Glad to be back," Nala said with a smile. "Are you sure you're going to be ok Simba?"

"I'll be fine in a couple of weeks," Simba reassured his mate.

"What about you guys?" Nala asked looking at Kopa and Kovu.

"I'll be fine in a week," Kopa replied.

"Me too," Kovu said. Then he saw the look his parents gave him and he said quickly, "I mean in a few weeks."

"Well I'm glad about that," Nala said with a sigh. "What about Mheetu and his pride?"

"Mheetu is dead," Nuka replied. "I made sure of that myself. There's no way he'll be coming back this time."

"Good," Nala said with a growl. "And the rest of his pride?"

"All surrendered," Simba said. "Thanks to Shenzi convincing the hyenas to join forces with us. We all owe you big Shenzi."

"Aw no ya don't," Shenzi said waving her paw. "Ain't that what friends do? Look out for each other."

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "Ya would've done the same for us."

"Well we still owe you," Simba insisted. "If there's ever anything you need."

"Same with us," Chuni put in. "And we expect to see all of you at Nunzi and Shawni's wedding next month."

"We'll be there," Simba said. "And thank you."

"Our pleasure," Chuni said. "Now we really must be going. Until we meet again dear friends." With that the hyenas turned and exited the cave leaving Simba and his pride alone.

"Well there's some other good news to share," Kiara said. "Um Mom Kopa and I are a couple now."

"Really?" Nala said rasing an eyebrow. "Well that's a surprise."

"Yeah for us too," Kopa admitted.

"And you're ok with this Kovu?" Nala asked looking at the younger lion.

"Yeah I'm cool with it," Kovu said. "At first I wasn't but I am now. All I want is for Kiara to be happy. And if that's with Kopa then so be it."

"What about Tafina?" Nala asked.

"Tafina left," Kopa said. "She was pretty hurt by this whole thing and decided it was best for her to leave."

"That's a shame," Nala said shaking her head. "It really is."

"I agree," Simba said. "But Tafina is a tough lioness and she make friends fast. I think it won't be long before she finds another pride to live in. She'll be just fine."

"You're right Dad," Kopa said with a smile. "You usually are. Tafina will be fine. With that Kopa and his family and friends all settled down to get some much needed sleep everyone loking forward to tomarrow, which would be a day of peace.

A month later Simba and his pride were all gathered in the Outlands for Nunzi and Shawni's wedding. Simba was still walking slowly and a result of his injuries and Kovu still needed help from Nuka and Tojo to make the long walk. But they had all managed to make to the Outlands. By now Vitani's pregnacy had progressed nicely and she was due to have her cub in a couple of weeks. As the pride gathered next to the hyena clan Kopa and Kiara went off in search of Nunzi and Shawin. As luck would have it they didn't have to look very far. "Hey you guys," Kopa greated with a smile. "So today's the big day huh? Bet you're nervous."

"Yeah just a little," Nunzi admitted blowing out his breath. "But it won't be too long before you guys are getting married."

"Yeah can't wait for that," Kopa said giving Kiara a nuzzle.

"Well why wait?" Shawni asked. "Why not get married today? It'll be fun. We can have a double ceremony."

"Hey yeah that would be great!" Kiara exclaimed with a smile. "Don't you think so Kopa?"

"Sure," Kopa said also smiling. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Who better to share our wedding day with than our two best friends," Nunzi said with a grin.

"Then let's do it!" Shawni cried. With that the four friends went out to inform their families of their plan.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day when the sun was highest in the sky Rafiki had arrived to preform the weddin, which at this point had turned into a double wedding. This pleased the mandrill greatly. The Circle of Life was continuing. Shenzi was sitting beside Simba watching her son get married and she let out a sigh, "Don't it seam like it was only yesterday that they were born?"

"Yeah it does," Simba admitted with a sigh of his own. "Soon they'll have cubs of their own. Time sure does fly."

"Won't be too long before those girls of yours will be getting married themselves," Shenzi said.

"Don't even say that," Simba said shuddering at the thought of his baby girls getting married. "They're only seven months old." He looked over at Jasiri and Zuri who were sitting with Nala. Nala looked over a gave her mate a smile. Simba looked up at the alter where Rafiki was waving his stick over Nunzi and Shawni as well as Kopa and Kiara blessing their union and offically making them mates. Simba and Tama went over and nuzzled Kopa and Nala and Tojo did the same to Kiara while Shenzi and Chuni were nuzzling Nunzi and Shawni. Then the two newly married couples turned towards the group who all went up to them and offered their congratulations. "Congratulations you guys," Kovu said giving Nunzi and Shawni a smile fallowed by an embrace. "I'm really happy for you guys. And you guys as well." He turned towards Kopa and Kiara when he said this last part.

"You really mean that?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah I do," Kovu said truthfully. "Look I'll be honest here. I still love you Kiara. I probally always will. But all I want is for you to be happy. And it's pretty obvious that Kopa makes you happy. And that's all that matters."

"That's a very mature attitude son," Nuka said patting his son on the back.

"I agree," Vitani put in. "In fact I..." Just then Vitani gasped and let out a cry.

"Mom!" Kovu cried out in alarm. "Are you ok?"

"What's wrong 'Tani?" Nuka asked also alarmed.

"My water just broke!" Vitani cried.

"What?!" Kovu and Nuka cried at the same time.

"Ahhh!" Vitani cried as another pain went through her body. "Oh the cub is coming!"

"Oh man we've gotta get you home," Kovu declared.

"No I don't think I can move," Vitani said as another pain forced her to the ground.

"Well you can't have the cub here!" Nuka cried.

"I'm afraid she may not have a choice," Rafiki said walking up beside Vitani and examining her. "Ah yes de cub should be here any minute now. "

"What's going on?" Kurya asked coming up to the group.

"Mom's having the cub Grandma!" Kovu cried.

"What?!" Kurya cried.

"It's a good thing we came when we did," Zira piped up.

"I need fer you all to back up please," Rafiki said gently pushing the group back. Then the mandrill turned towards Vitani and said, "I need fer you to push now Vitani." With that Vitani took in a deep breath beared down and pushed. "Good, good," Rafiki said. "De cub is coming down. Push again Vitani." Vitani took in another breath and pushed as hard as she could the sweat pouring down her face.

"You're doing great honey," Nuka said encourging his mate. "Keep going."

"You can do it Mom," Kovu said.

"Ugh this wasn't nearly as hard the first time," Vitani panted as she pushed again.

"Good de cub is almost out," Rafiki said. "One more push should do it." With that Vitani gave one big push letting out a big scream in the process. "Good de cub is here," Rafiki said with a smile holiding up a tan bundle and giving it to Vitani. "A healthy baby boy."

"Oh he's beautiful," Vitani said as she cleaned off her cub.

"I'll second that emotion," Nuka said with a smile as he bent down and nuzzled his newborn son.

"Man he is so tiny," Kovu whispered. "Hey there little fella. I'm your big brother, Kovu. Welcome to the world." Just then Vitani let out another cry startling Kovu and Nuka.

"What's wrong?" Nuka asked in alarm.

"Ah yes dat should be de other cub coming," Rafiki said with a smile.

"Other cub?" Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu all said at the sametime.

"Yes," Rafiki said. "Now push again fer me Vitani." With that Vitani took a deep breath and pushed again. "Ah yes yer son has a sister," Rafiki said holding up the second cub, who had a light brown coat, and handed her to her mother.

"Oh Nuka we have twins," Vitani breathed as she cleaned off her daughter. "Can you believe it?"

"They're perfect," Nuka whispered giving his daughter a nuzzle. Then he gave his mate a nuzzle and said, "I love you so much. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too," Vitani said returning the nuzzle.

"So what are my siblings' names?" Kovu asked.

"Well your brother is going to be called Nero," Vitani said.

"And your sister is going to be called Tia," Nuka said.

"Nero and Tia," Kovu repeated. "I like the names. Well little Nero and Tia, welcome to the world." With that the family and their friend all gathered around and admired Vitani and Nuka's new son and daughter.

**A/N well there you go everyone ch 21 complete. Ch 22 will be the last chapter. Hope you all been enjoying. Review please.**


	22. The End

**A/N Well folks we've made to the end of the story. Here's the final chapter of my longest story yet. Enjoy.**

**Ch 22 The End**

Two months passed and soon it was time for Nero and Tia to veture out on their own. As was custom Vitani and Nuka gave their children the usual talk. "Now remember you two," Nuka said. "No wondering off."

"Yes Dad," the twins said together.

"And you mind your brother you hear?" Vitani said.

"Yes Mom," the cubs said.

"Don't worry Mom I'll keep an eye on them," Kovu said.

"I know you will honey," Vitani said. "But don't forget that you'll have Kali, Zuri, Jasiri, MAx and Scottie with you."

"I know," Kovu said. "That's why Chandra is going with me. That way I'll have extra eyes. Besides Nero and Tia are the ones to worry about. The others are almost ten months old."

"Still.." Vitani began.

"They'll be fine 'Tani," Nuka said. "Kovu won't let anything happen to them."

"Yeah Mom I've got this," Kovu said trying to reassure his mother.

"You mean we've got this," Chandra said as she walked up to Kovu and gave him a nuzzle.

"Yeah," Kovu said smiling his girlfriend. "We've got this." Just then Zuri and the other cubs came running up to the group all of them eagar to go.

"Aw man I don't why we need a babysitter," Kali grumbled blowing a strand of his thin brown mane out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Jasiri piped up. "I mean come on we're almost adults here."

"Almost is the key word there Jasiri," Simba said having just returned from his morning rounds. "You're not adults yet."

"Oh Simba don't you think they'll be ok on their own?" Nala asked sitting beside her mate.

"Yeah come on Dad," Kopa said. "I was way younger than them when you let me go on my own."

"Yeah come on Daddy please," Zuri asked giving Simba her cutest look.

"Weeell ok," Simba said after a minute. "Just be careful."

"We will," the cubs said together as they ran down the side of Priderock.

"Come on Kovu let's go," Nero said impatiently rolling his blue eyes.

"Yeah come on you slow pokes," Tia said narrowing her amber red eyes at her brother.

"Ok," Kovu said with a chuckle. "Let's go." With that the group headed off to do some exploring.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and soon it was time for Jasiri and Zuri's first hunt. The whole pride was gathered around to wish the Princesses good luck. This included Nunzi, Shawni, Shenzi, Chuni, and Banazi. "Now you girls be careful," Simba was saying.

"We will Daddy," the twins said.

"We love you girls," Nala said giving each of her daughters a nuzzle. "We know you'll do well."

"Thanks Mom," the girls said. "See you guys later." With that the two Princesses headed out for their first hunt.

"I hope they'll be ok," Simba said with a sigh.

"Oh Simba they'll be fine," Nala said giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Um excuse me but Shawni and I have an announcement to make," Nunzi said getting the groups attention.

"That's funny 'cause me and Kiara have an announcement to make as well," Kopa said.

"Well you can go first," Nunzi said.

"No you're the guest. You go first," Kopa insisted.

"We're pregnant!" Shawni exclaimed unable to contain herself.

"Wow that's great!" Kovu exclaimed as he and his new mate, Chandra ccongratulated the couple.

"Yeah congratulations you guys," Nuka put in.

Kopa and Kiara looked at each other and laughed causing the group to look over at them. "Sorry," Kopa said shaking his head. "It's just funny."

"Why's that?" Nunzi asked.

"'Cause me and Kiara are pregnant too," Kopa said.

"What?!" Simba and Tojo cried at the sametime.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Nala exclaimed nuzzling Kiara first then Kopa. Then she turned to Simba and said, "Isn't it Simba?"

"Yeah of course it is," Simba said after a minute. "I'm just surprised that's all."

"Well I for one think it's a wonderful surprise," Tama chimed in going over to nuzzle Kopa and Kiara. "Don't you think it's wonderful Tojo?" Tama looked over at her mate who was just staring at Kiara.

"Daddy?" Kiara said walking over to Tojo. "Daddy? Are you ok? Say something please."

"My baby girl is having a baby," Tojo whispered. "I can't believe it."

"Oh Daddy," Kiara said trying not to cry. "You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Of course I am sweetheart," Tojo said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy," Kiara said.

"Hey this is great!" Nunzi exclaimed. "Now our kids are gonna grow up together. Just like we did."

"I can't wait for that," Kopa declared. Just then Zuri and Jasiri returned with their kills and the group gathered around to celebrate their success. As they were eating Shenzi made her way towards Simba and sat beside him. "Ain't this somethin'?" she said. "I mean who'd of ever thought that our grandkids would've been growin' up together?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," Simba said. "I mean if you would have asked me three years ago if I ever thought that our familes would be such good friends I would have thought that you were crazy."

"Same here," Shenzi said. "But it sure will be great to have little ones around again."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Simba said with a smile. With that Simba and Shenzi rejoined the group and enjoyed the feast.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and soon it was time for Shawni and Kiara to have their cubs. Banazi had arrived and informed Simba and his pride that Shawni had given birth to triplets, two boys and one girl. "Just like me, Shenzi, and Ed were," Banazi said with a smile.

"Well tell them congratulaions," Simba said. "And tell them that Kiara just gave birth to a healthy boy."

"Will do," Banazi said as he was leaving

"Hey wait," Kovu cried. "What are the pups names."

"Well the girl is called Hakimu," Banazi said. "And the boys are Kino and Masaka. See you guys later." With that Banazi left leaving the Royal Family alone.

TLKTLKTLK

Two days later it was time for Kopa and Kiara's son's presentation. The entire Kingdom gathered around to see their new Prince. Kopa sat on the edge of Priderock, along with Kiara and greated their subjects. Simba had decided to step down and let Kopa and Kiara take over as the new King and Queen shortly after Kiara had announced her pregency. Rafiki walked to the edge of Priderock carrying a cub with a light golden brown coat and brown eyes. He lifted the cub high in the sky for all the animals to see. The animals cheered as they saw their future King. Rafiki cradled the cun in his arms and spread some juices on his head. "And what name do you give your son?" he asked.

"Moyo," Kiara and Kopa said together.

"Ah and he shall have much courage as his name suggests," Rafiki said with a smile. With that Rafiki handed Moyo back to Kiara and the couple went back into the cave to get some much needed sleep.

**The End**

**A/N Well there you go stroy complete. Hope you all have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. And again I'd like to thank my ever loyal reviewers. Until the next story (which won't be to far away) this is csinumb3rstlk lover signing off.**


End file.
